


Let's Sail to the Seven Seas of Rhye

by Sweetheartbetta1997



Series: Bohemians Ahoy! [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen(band), We Will Rock You (Musical)
Genre: Added more songs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bohemians become pirates, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Genderswap meets Original, Killer Queen the pirate queen, M/M, Melina Mercury is Freddie's daughter, Mentions about Paul Prenter, Merfolk don't look like what they are portrayed in storybooks, Mermaid Magic, Multicultural mermaid kingdoms, No pixie dust here, Peter Pan reference much?, Reincarnation, Royal Harem, The Queen Members are kings of the five oceans, They are Queen but in a different life, h2o references, mermaid au, mermaid diversity, rock and roll magic, ship battle!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartbetta1997/pseuds/Sweetheartbetta1997
Summary: Sailing through the oceans, the Bohemian pirates struggle to restore the free exchange of thought, fashion and live music in a distant island where everyone dresses, thinks and acts the same. Little did they know that a prophecy would be involving a crazy kid with a dream, a hard-arsed babe and a mermaid with the ability to foresee the future.





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Been tirelessly transposing this to a fanfic with added or changed scenes.

Many years ago, in a humble fishing village, a black haired boy was out and about, running in the beach. He climbed up a cliff and wanted to sit up there to get a view of the horizon but he slipped and clinged for his life on the edge.

"Help!" He cried.

As he hung between life and death, the boy noticed someone looking at him. It was a beautiful, young mermaid with light pink skin, brown eyes with a yellow sclera, medium length black hair with bangs and she is wearing a lime green crop top with a heart in the middle and off shoulder straps with a matching sea foam green skirt. Somehow, her gaze gave him the courage to hang on.

"Hold on, were coming!" Some men called and helped him get off the edge and into the top. The boy glanced back for one last look at the beautiful being. Then, she was gone.

Not long ago, the merfolk of the Indian Ocean invaded a nearby kingdom from the Philippines for their hubris and for defying the power of the great five oceans. Lead by king Bomi Bulsara, the king of the Indian Ocean, the army killed their tyrannical, power-hungry queen and saved the innocent. He returned to the Indian Ocean's capitol, Motee Ka Shahar with new recruits and other goods, making the Indian Ocean wealthier than ever. One of the merfolk he returned to the city with, is the pink veil tailed betta mermaid named Helena.

Years went by, Helena began having remarkably vivid dreams that predict good fortune and outcomes that helped the kingdom avoid peril. For most of the time, she would foresee auspicious predictions and fortunes but in rare times, she would have nightmares of terrible disasters that would also come true. All in all, there is something positive waiting within the predictions.

At one point of his life, Helena warned him of the shipwreck incident and King Bomi speculated that it is the work of the sea sirens, which Helena also guessed correctly. The merfolk always knew that the ugly and cannibalistic sea sirens are causing the calamities that involved shipwrecks that fall into their buildings and homes, making them outcasts of their society. Eventually, the siren was discovered, apprehended and the king has to send the siren who is responsible of this disaster into exile to protect his people. When her merman lover was killed, she broken-heartedly tried to stop the cremation but she jumped into the pyre and committed sati, leaving her illegitimate hybrid daughter an orphan and an outcast. Like her mother, she tried to earn a place in the court by singing but her siren voice caused disasters and was banished from the kingdom for it. Helena, on the other hand, was taken in to the palace and she was educated in the arts, music, dance, poetry and all the lessons that the elites learn but a lot of merpeople turn to her for advices in times of need.

Nothing has been seen of the hybrid since, but sometimes, when the sea is quiet, you can hear her mournful sobbing from far away. Years later, King Bomi abdicated and his eldest son, Farrokh Bulsara, a.k.a Freddie Mercury took over the throne. In his first action as king, he offered Helena a place in his court, which she accepted. Helena became known for her precognition, her talents, her beauty and her good qualities but her vivid dreams still came to her, and they often included the face of the young black haired boy in an island long ago. Most of her dreams come out as a whole story but this one comes in pieces like a jigsaw puzzle. Determined, she would go to the surface and see how will it turn out.

Years later, somewhere in an abandoned place, an old hippie looking man was on a table, reading a magazine. He takes out a recording device and speaks into it.

"Central state library, stardate (whatever the date is plus 300 years)." He recorded. "I must make haste, for I fear my arrest is imminent. Although I never discovered the exact day on when the first ship, Black Queen exploded, it is clear to me that a brave young girl, whose name, Daria was involved. She destroyed the Globalsoft's first ship, Black Queen but it was speculated that she was reborn a mermaid. It seems that the Globalsoft Corporation acquired the island after they were marooned in a mysterious island and replaced the human contestants in a local contest with computer generated cyber celebrities. With no cultural stimulation, the kids stopped caring. The age of GaGa in Mall island is born."

Just then, a cage, made of green lasers appeared around him. In a minute, a man in a pair of shades and in a gray suit with a trench coat appeared with four black suited individuals behind them. The man looks like a pirate,with his trench coat and the sword on his belt while the four minions behind him wore outfits that don't make them look like pirates, except for their swords.

"Oh my. Oh my, oh my, what's this?" He snickered. "Do I see a little silhouetto of a spy?"

The four men in black pirate outfits arrived and surrounded the captured old man.

"Bummer." He whispered.

"Tell me, old man. Why do you concern yourself so much with what is outside?" The pirate snickered.

"Because it is only the outside world which gives us hope." He replied to his captor.

"But you've read the histories from the outside world." The pirate nodded in disgust. "Surely you've learnt that there is no hope."

"There is always hope!" The old man protested. "Hope is our birthright!"

"Then where is it?" The pirate asked him sneered "Where is this 'hope'?"

"Any way the wind blows." He answered.

"What do you know of the term 'living rock'?" He asked him.

"No more than that which the legend promises." The old man replied "That salvation is to be found out there beyond the ocean, the place of the champions, and that a bright, bright star will show the way!"

"Oh, god, I hate hippies!" His captor slapped his head before turning to the four minions. "Consign this miserable creature to the Seven Seas of Rhye."

The four pirate minions grabbed the old man and threw him off the cliff.

"Make love, not war!" The old man yelled just as he was thrown off the cliff and into the sea.


	2. Galileo the Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transposed it too but with additional scenes, which involved a crocodile with a sweet tooth for GaGa pirates.

Somewhere in another island, filled with digital things and everything in it is futuristic, all of the teenagers and adults alike are dressed, acted, thought and everything is the same. There is no real, live music or individuality and it was isolated from the world.

Miles away from the island, the now-sixteen year old Helena is awaken by another vivid dream. She is now wearing a lime green seashell bra with pearl and sea glass embellishments, a matching sash with a transluscent seafoam green skirt, pearl jewelry, bangles made out of oricalchum and a circlet made out of pearls, oricalchum and sea glass. She has longer hair but she still retains her bangs with a transluscent seafoam green veil that adorned her hair and her circlet. Stopping only long enough to take something from the patch of seaweed, she hurries to the surface.

The mermaid rose up from the waves and looked at the island woefully, knowing that her visions could mean catastrophe for this place. As she perched from a rock, she spotted something on the isle as she sat on a rock and watched a graduation celebration.

We sit alone and watch your light  
Our only friend, through teenage nights  
And everything we want to get  
We download from the internet

No need to think, no need to feel  
When only cyberspace is real  
It makes us laugh  
It makes us cry  
It makes us feel like we can fly  
(Globalsoft)

Hope to record our life online  
Touch any key, the world is mine  
We're lost in space  
But we don't care  
Without your light our world's not there

Complete control, you are the power  
Our lives are programmed by the hour  
Globalsoft (Globalsoft)

All we hear is radio Ga Ga  
Video Goo Goo  
Internet Ga Ga  
All we hear is cyberspace Ga Ga  
Marketing Blah Blah

Always something new  
Globalsoft, all your world loves you

We watch our shows  
We watch your stars  
Across our screens for hours and hours  
We hardly need our eyes or ears  
We just log on and dreams appear  
(Globalsoft)

We're not alone  
We have our friends  
On cyber love we can depend  
So stick around cos we'd all miss you  
We need our graphics  
Need our visual

Complete control, you are the power  
We use our lives up by the hour  
Globalsoft (Globalsoft)

All we hear is radio Ga Ga  
Video Goo Goo  
Internet Ga Ga  
All we hear is cyberspace Ga Ga  
Marketing Blah Blah

Always something new  
Globalsoft, all your world loves you  
Loves you

After the song, they are now waiting for the announcements and the teacher stood up.

"Students of Virtual High, school's out." A teacher announced "Get out there and have some fun!"

"Hurrah! Hurrah!" Everybody cheered as they run about happily.

The rest left the place, all except for one teacher, who noticed Galileo, the boy whom Helena saw as a child. He was having stuttering problems and he would have would have dreams about her, rising from the waves and pleased with him to leave the island behind and be free.

"Hey mate, go out and celebrate! School's finished." She said. "Your life is just beginning!"

"G-g-good!" He stuttered. "The s-s-sooner it begins the s-s-sooner it's over with."

"Oh, come on, mate! You have so much potential." She said. "You could get a job in any division of Globalsoft you choose, yeah? How about - music programming!"

"I don't want to programme music. I want to make music, real music, my own music!" He complained.

"Hey mate! Cool it! Now listen, www/Gordon@theJoneses.com." She reasoned with him.

"My name is Galileo Figaro." He nodded.

"No, nobody is called Galileo Figaro." She scolded. "Where on Mall Island did you come up with that?"

"I found it. In a dream. I have these dreams, see….and I hear noises. Screeching, thudding, b-b-banging noises….and words. Words just drop into my head. Too many words. Help - I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody!" He panicked.

"I understand. I feel your pain. But come on, mate! You live in a perfect world. What more could you possibly want?" She tried to reason again.

Without a doubt, he starts to sing, while the teacher walked away, shaking her head.

I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self-satisfied, I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free

I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
In love with a world that's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love

It's strange but it's true  
I know I'm different and there's some things I have to do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free, baby  
Oh yeah, I've got to be free  
Oh yeah, I want to break free

This existence is wrong  
I can't get used to living without, living without  
Living without hope, it's a lie  
I don't want to live alone  
God knows, I've got to make it on my own  
So people can't you see  
God knows I've got to  
God knows I need to  
God knows I want to break free

Suddenly, a group of the same pirates that threw the old man from the cliff arrived with the man leading him. Helena was shocked by this spectacle.

"You say this boy wants to make his own music?" The man asked her.

"Yes. The little freak says he hears it in his dreams." The teacher answered.

"And he is aware that music other than that programmed by the Globalsoft Corporation is illegal? The act of an individual?" He asked again.

"Of course - but he doesn't care." She responded again.

"Has he ever tried to make a musical instrument?" He asked the third time."

"Once, in technicial studies." She said. "He was caught trying to stretch plastic string across an empty lunchbox."

"Did he….pluck it?" He asked her.

"Yes, but claims he didn't know why."

"I think I shall have to talk to this boy." He growled as he walks close to him.

Galileo proceeds to fight by stealing a sword and he started to fight them. He was barely good with it but the pirate is a professional in using them. The fight kept on to the pier until they were both knocked out. They both sank to the waters and a crocodile joined in the fight. It ate the pirate but the beeping noise that was in his stomach, vibrated and he started lurking from the water. His presence caused great fear to all in Mall Island of the crocodile that if his beeping noise was heard, they have to run for their lives. The crocodile patted its stomach and ignored Galileo, who swam to the lagoon caves to hide. Helena noticed the crocodile and called him.

"Sniper, are you trying to harass those pirates there again?" Helena asked.

"Mmmrrrfff." He answered.

"Okay boy, did you eat something?" She asked him sternly.

The crocodile spat out a black fabric and Helena looked at it. She groaned when she found out what happened.

"Asha's gonna kill me for this if she found out you ate a pirate." She groaned. "Go back to her and don't harass other pirates again."

The crocodile, named Sniper obeyed her by leaving the sea and return to his home in the mangroves while Helena continued to watch.

"Goodbye - mate!" The teacher said as she looked at the water.

"Are there any other potential Bohemians in this year's graduation group, or is he the only one?" He asked her one more time.

"I'm sorry to have to report that there is one other. A repulsive creature - a girl." She said.

"I know who that is, the street rat." He huffed. "Been having problems with thieves and urchins these days."

After they left, a purple haired girl in a black tunic dress with a red sash, fishnets and black boots appeared with a drawstring bag and took out something. It was a piece of bread that she stole from a shop. She picked up a notebook that Galileo left and starts singing while eating the stolen goods. Helena watched from the rock with a smile, which she knew that she is a part of her precognition.

I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self-satisfied, I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free

After she ate, she saw five girls in colorful clothes, hair and are talking, chatting and gossiping walked by the pier and spotted her with sneers. Helena was disgusted by the girls and swam close to the pier to get a closer look.

"Check out the weirdo, girls!" The girl in purple sneered.

"Don't your mum download you anything decent to wear?" The one in yellow huffed.

"I make my own fashion statements!" The purple haired girl nodded as she ignores them.

"What's today's statement, then? 'Hello, I'm a pathetic ugly little zero?'" The one in purple snickered again.

"How will you ever get with one of the boys from the boyzone dressed up like some sort of freak?" The one in pink said with a disgust.

"You're a disgrace to the GaGa girls!" A girl in green sneered.

"I ain't no GaGa girl! And I'm not interested in the kind of boys-r-us, duh-brain zone-clones you hang out with!" The goth girl yelled.

"You are such a sad loner!" The girl in pink sneered again.

"Well, you sure are right about that - bitch!" The girl answered back

"Oooh!" The girls chorused.

"Can anybody find me somebody to love?" She whispered.

The girls just laughed at her but Helena was so angry when she sees this scene that she want to throw a sea urchin or a crab at them, but instead, she created a bubble of water with her powers. She made it bigger and bigger and bigger and set it above the girls' heads. The purple haired goth girl sang while the sea creatures popped out and accompanied her.

Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet (take a look at yourself)  
Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord, what you doing to me  
I spent all my years to believe in you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord  
Somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

"Somebody to love you? Yeah, right!" The girl in pink nodded.

"Hello! That is SO not going to happen." The girl in blue snickered.

"Stop daydreaming and get a virtual life!" The girl in purple growled.

In a flash. Helena snapped her finger and the water bubble dropped on the girls, causing them all to get wet. They all cried over their wet clothes and their smudged makeup that Helena drenched them with saltwater while she snickered. Scaramouche left with a smile as she walked through the beach alone while she sang, but Helena was following her with the sea creatures.

I work hard (she works hard)  
Every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones

At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my broken heart all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray (praise the lord)  
Till the tears run down from my eyes (oooh)  
Oh somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

Everyday (everyday)  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water on my brain  
I got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah!

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing!)  
I'm OK, I'm all right (she's ok - she's all right)  
And I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell (prison cell)  
One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!

(Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me oh...

(somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody  
Somebody find me somebody to love)

Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Somebody to love!

The same pirates that confront Galileo and arrested the old man appeared behind her.

"How very touching, young lady." The leading pirate said. "But surely you understand that the company loves you. Arrest her."

The same pirates tried to capture her but she took out a pistol, shot one into the water and stole a sword too but she is barely good with using it that she and the pirates fell into the sea, only for the crocodile to enter. The beeping noise caused the pirates to flee but the pirates swam to the shore. This caused the crocodile to swim away and the goth girl was suddenly dragged underwater by Helena, who shoved something into her mouth and swam away with her.


	3. Killer Queen the Pirate Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much about this transpose but it does have a pirate feel.

The island then, had an announcement. Everybody stopped what they are doing and looked at the screen.

"Workers of Globalsoft - junior executives, senior executives, vice-presidents, presidents, chairmen, chairwomen, chairtransexuals and chair-androgynous-artificially-created-lifeforms." The voice announced. "Please prepare to welcome the chief executive officer of Globalsoft - KillerQueen@Globalsoft.com/theIsland."

A group of pirates in futuristic fashion arrived. They don't look like pirates but they have swords and guns. They started to sing in a chorus.

She keeps Moet et Chandon  
In her pretty cabinet  
'Let them eat cake' she says  
Find me on the internet  
A built-in remedy  
For Kruschev and Kennedy  
At anytime an invitation  
You can't decline

Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Recommended at the price  
Insatiable in appetite  
Wanna try?

Just then, a beautiful, tall woman with fiery red hair and green eyes arrived. She looked like a typical pirate captain, but her outfit looks futuristic and she wore a pirate hat with an ostrich feather. She started singing with her backup.

To avoid complications  
I never keep the same address  
In conversation I email like a baroness  
Met a man from China  
Went down to Geisha Minah  
But then again incidentally  
If you're that way inclined

Perfume came virtually from Paris  
For cars I couldn't care less  
Fastidious and precise  
I'm a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime

Drop of a hat I'm as willing as  
Playful as a pussycat  
Then momentarily out of action  
Temporarily out of gas  
To absolutely drive you wild, wild  
I'm out to get you

After singing, Killer Queen, the pirate queen called the man in the trench coat, who is actually her first mate.

"Commander Khashoggi!" She yelled. "The Globalsoft board and I have been discussing your recent security memo. We want answers. Can you hear me? Is the resistance destroyed?"

"Yes - and no, ma'am." The man, named Khashoggi answered.

"What?" She asked.

"Yes, I can hear you. No, the resistance is not destroyed." He said.

"Well, what of the old librarian's stuff you've been collecting?" The captain batted her eye at him. "Do you take the text that he discovered seriously?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm afraid I do." He responded with a calm voice.

This shocked the other pirates but Killer Queen raised an eyebrow.

"The legend clearly stated that musical instruments still exist somewhere outside Mall Island, at the place of champions, hidden within the living rock." He continued.

"But which rock, and where? The whole damn island's a rock, if you didn't know!" She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha!" The other pirates laughed.

"And what of this shining star that is supposed to guide us?" She added. "I have had the company's finest astronomers combing the heavens for months. There is no new star!"

"Not that we've spotted, ma'am, certainly." He nodded.

"Well, star or no star, I intend to blast every rock on Mall Island to smithereens." She said. If these grim tools of freedom do exist, I shall find them!"

"As always, ma'am, you leave me limp with excitement." Khashoggi smiled as he leaves. "I will take my finest ship to find it."

After he leaves, Killer Queen returns to her business.

"And now, let us return to the real business of Globalsoft." She said. "The business of the complete appropriation of the imagination of every kid on Mall Island. Take a memo! Email to all consumers of this isle. 'Dear everybody in the island - get online you pleasure seekers, and download the Killer Queen!'"

She starts singing as everybody starts to do their business with their laptops and all their gadgets.

Open up your mind and let me step inside  
Rest your weary head and let your heart decide  
It's so easy when you know the rules  
It's so easy all you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game  
Everybody play the game of love

When you're feeling down and your resistance is low  
Take a cyber-shopping trip and let yourself go  
Give me your life  
Don't play hard to get  
It's a free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game  
Everybody play the game of love

My game of love has just begun  
Love runs from my head down to your toes  
My love is pumping through your veins  
(Play the game)  
Driving you insane  
Come, come, play the game  
Play the game, play the game, play the game

This is your life - don't play hard to get  
It's a free free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game  
Everybody play the game of love

Of love, of love, of love, of love


	4. The Mermaid of the Indian Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galileo wasn't arrested by Khashoggi and his pirates but he will be going down into the Indian Ocean with the mermaid.

Meanwhile, Galileo was in the cavern when he saw Helena reading his notebook. He was terrified of her odd skin color and her yellow sclera but her beautiful, soft and pretty gaze made him remember her. He was stunned to see a mermaid for the first time. 

"I found your notebook." She said. "Please, read the notes you keep."

"So mermaids can read!" He rolled his eyes. "You'll be swimming next."

"Oh no, I am not like those pirates from the above, I am just curious." Helena said. "What does 'a-wop-bop-a-loo-bop, a-lop-bam-boo' mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? It means 'a-wop-bop-a-loo-bop, a-lop-b-b-bam-boo'." He replied.

The mermaid giggled before asking him again.

"Do you really have a girl named Daisy who almost drives you crazy?" She asked him as she circled around him.

"Of course!" He said. "And she knows how to love me, yes indeed, you don't know what she's doin' to me…"

"Then where is she? What is her email address? How does she love you? How does she drive you crazy? Is she a drug pusher?" She asked him again.

"You're madder than I am!" He scoffed. "There is no girl named Daisy! I wish there was….I just wrote it, that's all. It appeared in my head!"

"So, you're the one in my dreams." She said. "Those people above wished you were never been born at all."

"Don't you think I wish that every day?" He asked her.

"Moving on, where is Penny Lane? What are the Strawberry Fields? 'Under ground, over ground, wombling free'. What means this dark and cryptic text?" The mermaid asked him over and over.

"I wish I knew! Oh, sweet mother, I wish I knew…." Galileo slapped his forehead.

"Tell me, Galileo, do you know what a 'bohemian' is?" She asked him with a smile, showing her fangs.

"Haven't you got it yet? I don't know what anything is!" He nodded, having no idea about what the word means.

"Excellent, excellent! I think I've found you just in time!" She cheered. "Come with me!"

"Okay, but I don't know your name." Galileo asked her.

"I am Helena." She introduced herself before taking out a blue colored seaweed. "The magic in this seaweed will allow you to breathe underwater, just eat this."

She threw him a piece of blue seaweed, which made Galileo cringe when seeing it. Nonetheless, he ate the seaweed and dove to the water, realizing that he can breathe underwater.

"Okay, so where will you take me?" He asked her.

"Just come with me and I will show you the wonders of the deep." She said.

And so, they swam miles and miles, far away from the island before any of them ever get caught and the existence of merfolk would be in jeopardy. Back in the surface, they captured one rebel and got his info about Galileo and the mermaid through torturing him. This made the GaGa pirates wonder if the merfolk exist because of all the virtual stuff they are using and as Khashoggi pondered, one pirate walked up to him.

"The Seven Seas of Rhye, Commander?" He asked him.

"No, not yet." Khashoggi answered. "Eventually, yes, but first I think this boy may have his uses!"

He let the minions grab the prisoner and take him away, leaving him alone. Then, he turns on his bracer and calls Killer Queen.

"Khashoggi to Killer Queen!" He calls.

The screen on his bracer shows Killer Queen in her room.

"Yes, Commander?" She asked.

"Good news, ma'am!" He grinned.

"It had better be, I'm having my daily bikini wax." The pirate queen grinned before leaning. "PULL!!!!"

A rip was heard and she screamed in pain but she shifted her face back to her usual strict self.

"So?" She asked.

"I believe the last of the remaining rebels will soon be within my clutches, ma'am!" The first mate said with pride.

"Then you must crush them without mercy!" The captain sail loudly.

"My, my, ma'am, you are an eager beaver." He complimented.

"Just leave my eager beaver out of this!" She rebuffed. "We were discussing the rebels."

"Yes, the last thing we want to do is worry the GaGa kids." The first mate said. "Particularly now, with summer upon us once more."

"There are no seasons in the virtual world, Commander!" She nodded in disagreement.

"Not online, ma'am, but sadly the physical world still exists. It's hot out there - hot, and edgy." Khashoggi informed his captain. "The rivers are drying up, the lakes are evaporating, mermaid sightings were allegedly being reported, and resistance is growing."

"The bohemians!" She gasped.

"But of course, ma'am!" He replied.

"Who are these people?" She growled. "What do they want?"

"Oh, they want it all, ma'am, and they want it now." The first mate responded. "They want their 'rhapsody'."

"That is a prescribed word, Commander!" Killer Queen yelled. No such state of being exists!"

"Not yet -" Khashoggi stammered before he was cut off.

"Not ever! The bohemian rhapsody is a myth! A myth, do you hear me?" She sneered. "Have you not reported that the euphoria they seek can only be unleashed through music? Real, live music?"

"That is certainly what they believe, ma'am." Khashoggi answered politely.

"Then there will be no rhapsody! For there are no instruments left on Mall Island!" Killer Queen cackled. "And the kids will never, ever make their own music again!!"

Back in the ocean, Galileo and Helena are swimming through the ocean together as they chat. They swam past coral reefs, trenches, kelp groves and many more while Helena narrated her story about her life to him.

"My earliest memories are of a great invasion that King Bomi Bulsara had invaded a minor mermaid kingdom near the Philippines." She narrated. "You know how hubris brought downfalls all the time."

"Oh, so you used to be near this island called the Philippines and you moved to the Indian Ocean?" He asked her.

"Yeah, those merfolk are just minor species." She answered. "I didn't fit in with those creeps and as a result, we left those folks behind, had the evil queen's followers meet the aqualite blade and my family had a new home, new jobs and a new life in Motee Ka Shahar. I was discontented with my family and my life outside the palace and I got lucky when I saved the king's life from a shipwreck that was caused by the sirens. I left my old life behind and moved to the elite caste because of my...."

Just as they arrived in the Indian Ocean, Galileo couldn't believe his eyes. The kingdom under the sea is magnificent. From the city to the Golden Taj, it is beautiful.

"Wow, what is that?" He marveled at the sight of the mermaid kingdom. "It's more splendid than Mall Island!"

"It was ancient but prosperous." Helena said. "Our rulers are wise, kind, loving and brave and they are known to make this kingdom prosperous. This is also one of the places where Aqualite is mined."

"Aqualite, what is that?" He asked her.

"Not now, we are coming into the city." She said.

They swam deep into the city and avoided the other merfolk. They all come in different colors, shapes, sizes and their tails vary from the octopus and squid tentacled Cecaelia to the beautiful, slender and gorgeous cetacean tailed Tritons. Some are singing but what Galileo noticed that the merfolk are not like the inhabitants of Mall Island.

"It's expressly forbidden to take in some stranger from the surface." Helena said. "If anyone finds you, they will never let you return home."

"Then, why did you bring me here?" Galileo asks him.

"I didn't know what else to do." She said as they continued swimming to the Golden Taj.

They sneaked past the guards and entered the golden palace. Swimming in the hallways, avoiding the merfolk in there, they stopped into a room. It is a fancy one, with a clamshell bed, some furniture, made from gigantic seashells and corals, a walk in closet and some decorations. The goth girl that Helena dragged into the ocean was asleep in her clamshell bed.

"You can stay here until they come." She said.

"Do you live here?" He asked her.

"The king gave me these quarters and he is kind to me." She replied. "We will be a big trouble if he found out that I brought you two here."

She took out a potion from the cupboard and fed it to him.

"Drink this." She said. "It will help you sleep and make you well."

After drinking it, he slept on her clamshell bed, next to the girl and snored. While he slept, Helena tried to think of what to do. Eventually, King Freddie called for her, to ask if her dreams had warned any danger or if any good luck has come.


	5. Kindred Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galileo and Scaramouche didn't meet in the hospital, they meet in the undersea palace instead.

While Helena was gone, Galileo awoke, so did the goth girl beside him.

"Hey! G-g-gaGa girl! Who are you?" Galileo was shocked when he saw her.

"I ain't no GaGa girl!" The girl hissed. "And I don't answer questions. Who're you?"

"I'm - I don't know who I am. But my name is Galileo Figaro." He introduced himself.

"Cool name." She said.

"Thank you!" He nodded.

"I wasn't being serious." She looked at him sarcastically. "Mind if I shorten it?"

"Well." He said. "I suppose 'Galileo' would be -"

"So, Gazza, tell me, why were you almost arrested?" She asked him.

"Well, because I hear sounds in my head." He responded. "Words and sounds. I'm mad, you see."

"I was almost arrested because they don't like the way I dress!" The girl growled.

"I think you dress beautifully." Galileo said.

"That's nice." She nodded. "'Cept coming from a self-confessed nutter, not. So what sounds do you hear?"

"I don't know -" he stammered.

"Do you know anything?" She asked him.

"Yes, I - I know I'm different!" Galileo said. "That's why the boys in the boyzone hate me."

"The GaGa girls hate me." The girl nodded.

"Well, do you know why they hate you?" He asked her,

"Yeah, they think I'm a lesbian because I don't wear pastels." She answered sarcastically.

"No, they hate you because they're scared of you." He explained to her. "Because you're different, you're an individual."

"What do you think they will do to us?" The girl asked them.

"I don't know!" He shrugged.

"Do you think they'll ever give up? And just leave us alone?" She huffed.

"Don't you see? We're a threat! A virus on their hard drive." He explained again. "And they won't give up until they've pointed their little arrow at us…"

"…and dragged us to trash!" She ended the sentence.

Galileo and the goth girl started singing together while secretly exploring Helena's quarters. Little did they know, a seahorse mermaid in a powder blue shirt and a white blouse overneath, saw them and tries to keep out of their sight.

Pressure! Pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure

That brings a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets  
Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day oh  
Ee day oh

That's okay  
It's the terror of knowing what this world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming  
Let me out!  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher  
Both:  
Pressure on people, people on streets

Day day de mm hm  
Da da da ba ba

Okay

Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours  
Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo  
Be lap  
People on streets - ee da de da de  
People on streets - ee da de da de da de da  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming  
Let me out!

Pray tomorrow gets me higher and higher  
Pressure on people, people on streets  
Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love but it's all slashed and torn

Why - why - why?

Love love love love  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love  
Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love

'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And loves dares you to change our way  
Of caring about ourselves  
This is our last chance  
This is our last dance

This is ourselves

Under pressure  
Under pressure

Pressure

After they sang, they sat on the edge of the clamshell bed.

"So - where do we go?" The girl asked them.

"Well - out into the night! Out into the streets! We're rebels now! 'Cause baby, we were born to run!" Galileo said.

"Don't call me baby!" The girl hissed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "It was just a phrase I heard in my head -"

"Yeah? Keep it there." She rolled her eyes, just in time when Helena arrived into the room with a plate of food. It was shellfish and some mermaid food, along with seaweed and corals.

"I brought you something to eat." The mermaid said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Galileo answered as he nibbled on an oyster.

"We must return to the surface to start over our lives, ma'am." The girl added.

"In any case, you cannot stay here, there is no place for land dwellers here in the kingdom." Helena nodded in disappointment. "You belong there. Come, this passage will take us to a place far outside the city."

She lead them through a tunnel behind the coral reef garden and swam through it until they reached a place far away from the city of Motee Ka Shahar.

"Go quickly to the surface, there are unpleasant things in these waters." Helena said as she watched Galileo and the girl swim away to the surface before she swam back to her home. After the two humans were gone, Helena heard a familiar voice.

"You again?" Helena turns around to see the mermaid-siren hybrid.

"Judy!" The mermaid was shocked to see her.

"It's been a long time." The siren hybrid retorted. "Are you no longer the king's favorite."

"I still have my dreams." She answered. "And they still help the kingdom."

"You kingdom, mermaid." Judy snapped. "I am banished, remember?"

"I did not ask for the dreams to come to me, Judy." Helena answered back. "What would you have me to do, keep them for myself?"

"Neither did I ask for this family curse." She nodded in sorrow. "My parents were deemed as a shame to this Ocean and I was stuck being an outcast and a nobody, being harassed, bullied, ridiculed and hated by all. I have nothing but loneliness. Go back to your luxury, mermaid. It is better that we never meet again."

She turned her back on Helena and swam away. With a heavy heart, Helena swam home, knowing that she could see nothing but death for her because of her visions. When she came back, the seahorse mermaid, a goldfish mermaid with her black hair in a ponytail, wearing a violet kameez blouse and a yellow koi mermaid in a blue seashell bra with dangling sea glass, a matching sash with an orange transluscent skirt, a matching veil, pearl and oricalchum jewelry swam up to her. behind them were three merfolk, a curly haired webfoot octopus Cecaelia with orange skin, orange and yellow tentacles, poofy red hair and she is wearing a blue and violet shalwar blouse with a skirt and bangles, a pilot whale mermaid with blue skin, black hair and a beauty mark below her right eye, wearing a green and yellow sari with a white skirt, pearl, oricalchum jewelry and a seal merman with blonde hair, pastel yellow skin with freckles and blue eyes with yellow sclera, wearing Aqualite and oricalchum armor. Two cecaelia, a blue male with octopus tentacles, wearing a dark green sherwani and a female squid cecaelia in aqualite armor joined them. The girls have black bindis on their foreheads but the koi mermaid has an ornate orange and black bindi.

"I saw those two humans in your room, what is going on?" She asked her.

"Those two humans are a part of my dream." Helena answered. "That's all."

"Human or not, if my dad finds out about this, he'll be furious." The koi mermaid warned her.

"Yeah, but I have no other choice, princess Melina." She nodded. "I am just torn between my visions and my loyalty to his majesty but it's hard to choose."

"I know how it feels, my lady." The goldfish mermaid consoled her. "It's hard."

"You're right, Rania." Helena agreed. "Life is hard. I may not like it but I know I have to confess everything to the king but it might endanger my position."

"Yeah, it's hard." The squid cecaelia said.

"Roberta, Baelia, Tormund, Hanso, Brynn, I don't know what to do." The mermaid cried.

"So, will you confess to the king?" Asha asked her.

She started singing as she swam inside the palace, filled with mixed emotions of regret and neutrality.

This is a tricky situation  
I've only got myself to blame  
It's just a simple fact of life  
It can happen to any one  
You win, you lose  
It's a chance you have to take with love  
Oh yeah, I fell in love  
But now you say it's over and I'm falling apart  
Yeah yeah

It's a hard life  
To be true lovers together  
To love and live forever in each others hearts  
It's a long hard fight  
To learn to care for each other  
To trust in one another right from the start  
When you're in love

I try and mend the broken pieces  
Oh, I try to fight back the tears  
Oh, they say it's just a state of mind  
But it happens to everyone  
How it hurts (yeah) deep inside (oh yeah)  
When your love has cut you down to size  
Life is tough on your own  
Now I'm waiting for something to fall from the skies  
I'm waiting for love

Yes it's a hard life  
Two lovers together  
To love and live forever in each others hearts  
It's a long hard fight  
To learn to care for each other  
To trust in one another right from the start  
When you're in love

Yes it's a hard life  
In a world that's filled with sorrow  
There are people searching for love in every way  
It's a long hard fight  
But I'll always live for tomorrow  
I'll look back at myself and say I did it for love (oh)  
Yes I did it for love  
For love  
Oh I did it for love

Meanwhile, in Mall Island, the presenter was talking from the screen.

"An ancient monument to antiquity." He said. "Constant and unchanging, its mighty rocks will stand forever -"

But he was cut off when the temple exploded. He was flung to the screen and was injured. Back in the ship, Khashoggi and Killer Queen are talking.

"We've searched the rubble, ma'am." He reported. "And what's more, no instruments were found."

"Then we've won, Khashoggi." Killer Queen snickered. "The bohemians will never achieve their rhapsody."

"With respect, ma'am, the bohemians remain dangerous." He reported again. "All they need is a leader, that's all it takes. One young rebel, one crazy kid with a dream, a guitar, a mermaid, and a bad-arsed babe to fight for."

"Could such a hero exist?" The pirate captain asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, but he does already, ma'am." Khashoggi replied. "He just doesn't know it yet. He doesn't know himself at all. But I don't know, I've always had a talent for spotting potential."

"And crushing it!" Killer Queen added.

"Well, that is my job, ma'am!" He said. "And with the last dream extinguished, there'll be nothing left on Mall Island but entirely untrammelled marketing, and completely uncritical consumers. You put them together and what do you get?"

"Alchemy, Khashoggi! Pure alchemy!" The pirate queen answered.

One dream, one soul  
One prize, one goal  
One golden glance of what should be

It's a kind of magic

One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win the day

It's a kind of magic

The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time

The waiting seems eternity  
The day has dawned of sanity  
Is this a kind of magic?

It's a kind of magic

There can't be only one  
This reign will last a thousand years  
We will live on

This flame that burns inside of me  
I'm hearing secret harmonies

It's a kind of magic

There rings a bell inside your mind

We're challenging the doors of time

It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic

This is (this is) a kind (a kind) of magic (yeah)  
There can't be only one  
This - - - - that - - - - a thousand years  
Will soon be done  
Now we are one!


	6. Scaramouche, Will You Do The Fandango?

Meanwhile, in the island of UK, a couple of individuals, a dark skinned man in dark clothing and a platinum blonde woman were walking down the beaches of the British isles. They both look like pirates, with their sashes and other aesthetics. The man is wearing gold chains with dark clothes, a pair of red and white pirate boots and an orange tinted pair of shades while the woman is wearing a black and pink corset with a dark gray house and a green bra, red minishorts with black sash, fishnet stockings with boots and a purple scarf around her forehead.

"You are so stubborn!" The man said.

"Yeah - but that's what you love about me!" The woman retorted.

"So, what we got?" He asked.

"Not much. It's mainly plastics and hydrocarbons." She replied. "But, we got a sheet of tin that we can wobble. Some pebbles that make a nice rattle, and a bottle we can blow across, and a piece of wire to twang."

"Sweet, sweet music!" He shouted. "If only we could find another bit of wood to bang against the one we've got."

"Yeah!, you naughty boy!" She teased as she picked up a piece of driftwood. "I think I've found a piece of wood right here!"

"Oh yeah! No. Your job is to take this stuff back to the Heartbreak."

"But Brit -" the woman tried to reason but the man cut her off.

"No. I travel alone. You know that. How can I do the things I have to do, if all I'm thinking about is you?"

"Sometimes I wish you didn't care so much about this stuff. Sometimes I wish we'd never even heard of 'the vibe'."

"You don't mean that!"

"No, I suppose not. But I miss you so much, baby - it's tougher every time you go away."

"I'll be back - I always come back! And one day, I'll bring the Dreamer with me."

"Sometimes I think it's us that's dreaming. Perhaps the music really did die in the island."

"It's only sleeping, babes! It's in a deep, deep sleep. It won't be me that wakes it - but one day, I'll find the man who can. And if I could just find it, that lost vibe, then we could share our love with the whole world! And you know what we get then, don't you babes? We get it all!"

Then, they started singing at the beach while collecting new things.

Adventure seeker on an empty street  
Just an alley creeper, light on his feet  
A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt  
With the pain and anger I can't see a way out  
It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say  
Gotta find me a future move out of my way

I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now

Listen all you people, come gather round  
I'm gonna get me a game plan  
Gonna shake you to the ground  
But just give me what I know is mine  
People do you hear me, just gimme the sign  
It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth  
Here's to the future hear the cry of youth

I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all

And I want it now!

I'm a man with a one track mind  
So much to do in one lifetime  
People do you hear me  
Meat:  
Not a man for compromise  
And wheres and whys and living lies

So I'm living it all  
Yes I'm living it all  
And I'm giving it all  
And I'm giving it all

I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it  
I want it, I want it, I want it now  
I want it all!

Suddenly, the two heard voices. They hid behind the pile of fishing nets and watched while Galileo and the girl appeared from the waves of the Atlantic Ocean and into the beach.

"My whole life, I mean all my life, I've always known that I had some kind of purpose, y'know, some special destiny! That has to mean something, surely." Galileo said.

"Oh, it does. That you're a self-important, arrogant arsehole." The girl said sarcastically. "Fine - what 'special destiny'?"

"It has to do with the stuff I dream." Galileo tried to explain. "The voices - they always come back to the same thing. Well - I see a big, wide space. And people - people everywhere. And noise - huge, huge noise! And then - then come the words."

"Ooh, what words?" She asked sarcastically.

"Seek out the place of living rock. A bright, bright star will lead the way. Go to where the champions played!" He said, memorizing the sentence.

"Sounds like bollocks to me." She dissed it.

"Hey! Y'know, I dreamed a name for you too, I think." He said as he walked after her.

"How could you do that? I mean, you only met me today." She snapped.

"Yes, but I always knew I'd meet you." He reasoned with her. "I always knew there was another rebel out there, another wild thing."

"Okay - so what do you want to call me?" She asked him.

"Scaramouche." He answered.

"Scaramouche? Isn't that bit - sort of - crap?" She asked him.

"Well, I did dream some others, but frankly I thought it was the best."

"What were the others?"

"Long tall Sally. Honky-tonk woman. Lucy in the sky with diamonds. Or fat-bottomed girl."

"Okay, I'll take Scaramouche. Scaramouche! Actually, I quite like it. Sounds kinda anarchic. It's almost like what I think they used to call a 'tune'."

"A tune? Yeah…" Galileo said. "Scaramouche, Scaramouche - will you do the fandango?"

"You trying to get in my pants?"

"No!"

"What's doing the fandango?"

"I think perhaps it's dancing."

"You mean like GaGa moves? Excuse me while I puke. Globalsoft write the songs, then work out the steps, and every kid on Mall Island does exactly the same thing."

"No - I think that there was a time when dancing wasn't like that. When it was more free. You know? Kind of individually expressive."

Galileo tried to show her a proper dancing at the beach but she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything quite so embarassing in my life." She huffed.

"Well, it looks better when I'm holding a tennis racket." Galileo tried to impress her.

"It would have to!" Scaramouche rolled her eyes.

"Look. Maybe doing the fandango is just about being friends." He told her.

"Friends? Well, I never had a friend."

"You amaze me."

"I always thought I'd quite like one, though."

"So, we are friends then?"

If you want.

"Oh, I do, I really do!"

"Okay - so we're friends."

"This is so cool!"

"As long as you promise to work on your dancing."

As they were talking, the two pirates knew that it is time to attack.

"Let's get them!" The woman whispered.

Then, the man, named Brit and the woman jumped out of the pile of fishing net and caught them with one of the nets they took. Then, the woman took out a sword and pointed it at Scaramouche.

"Quick, bitch! Where'd your boyfriend get those words?" The woman interrogated them as she pointed her sword at them.

"What words?" Scaramouche asked.

"He calls you Scaramouche! He's read the fragments, he knows the holy texts!" The woman exclaimed.

"I don't know any holy texts, I don't know what you're talking about!" Galileo was confused as he struggled to get out of the net.

"Long tall Sally! Honky-tonk woman! The words, man, the words from the past!" Brit said.

"You've seen the fragments - you've been to the Heartbreak Hotel! You're a spy!" The woman sneered.

"No, I said I don't know what you're talking about, I hear these words in my head, that's all!" He explained.

"Who are you?" Brit asked him.

"I don't know! Why do people keep asking me that?" Galileo was confused. "I am the walrus! This is Major Tom to Ground Control. Can you hear the drums, Fernando? I am the dancing queen!"

"You just hear these holy words, in your head?" He asked him.

"Yes! I don't know where they come from! It's driving me mad, all these phrases and sounds, just stupid, useless phrases….I mean, what the hell is a tambourine man? What's the story, morning glory? Who WAS the real Slim Shady? It's torture! But all I know, and I don't even know why I know it, is that I really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig-ah." The boy babbled.

"Meat, I think we've found him!" Brit responded. "This dude's the one! He's the man!"

"I say he's a spy!" The woman, named Meat dissed it.

"No! He's the Dreamer! The one we've been waiting for!" The man cried.

"Then test him! And his chick!" She ordered.

"His 'chick'? What am I now, poultry?" The confused Scaramouche asked.

"Test him!"

They cut them out of the fishing net and the two got up. Brit stood in front of Galileo and started singing the first verse.

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Then, he points at Galileo, who sang back.

Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away

This made Brit realize that he is one that he's looking for.

"He knows the text - but he's never read it! He's the man!" Brit cried.

"But what does it mean? Tell us! Who is Mama, who's been killed, why has it all been thrown?" Meat asked him.

"I don't know!" Galileo nodded with disappointment.

"We've been searching for the meaning all our lives!" She told him.

"I said, I don't know, I see these things in my mind, that's all!" Galileo explained before singing.

"Mama, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh -"

He was about to sing the other verse but Meat and Brit cut him off.

"You have to come with us." Brit said.

"Not her. We don't need her." Meat turned to Scaramouche with a frown.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere without Scaramouche." Galileo explained.

"Who says I want to go anywhere? These people could be killers!" The girl said.

"We are, baby! Killers, thrillers, and bizmillahs!" Brit told her.

"We're the resistance - the last hope!" Meat added.

"We are the bohemians, the pirates of freedom!" He shouted.

"And now you have a choice. Are you ready to break free?" Meat asked them.

"Do you want it all?" Brit asked along with her.

"To be a shooting star, a tiger?"

"Defying the laws of gravity!"

"Are you ready to be champions!"

"Nah, sounds a bit boring if you ask me." Scaramouche answered sarcastically.

"What?" Galileo screamed.

"I'm joking, Gazza, of course I want to go!" She teased

"Then understand this!" Brit warned. "If you come with us, if you join the bohemians, there's no going back to GaGa land. You'll be an outcast, forever, no longer a member of the consuman race of Mall Island, you belong to the outside world forever."

"Sounds perfect. Let's go!" Scaramouche shouted as they board the speedboat.

As the speedboat sped on the water, they started singing along the way.

And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal  
And you're rushing headlong out of control  
And you think you're so strong  
But there ain't no stopping and there's nothin'  
You can do about it  
Nothin' you can do  
No there's nothin' you can do about it  
No there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can  
Nothin' you can do about it

And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal  
And you're rushing headlong out of control  
And you think you're so strong  
But there ain't no stopping no there's nothin'  
You can do about it  
Yeah

Hey, he used to be a man with a stick in his hand  
Hoop diddy diddy hoop diddy do  
She used to be a woman with a hot dog stand  
Hoop diddy diddy hoop diddy do  
Now you've got soup in the laundry bag  
Now you've got strings, you're gonna lose your rag  
You're gettin' in a fight  
Then it ain't so groovy when you're screaming in the night  
Let me out of this cheap 'B' movie

Headlong down the highway and you're rushing  
Headlong out of control  
And you think you're so strong  
But there ain't no stopping and you can't stop rockin'  
And there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can  
Nothin' you can do about it

When a red hot man meets a white hot lady  
Hoop diddy diddy hoop diddy do (ho)  
Soon the fire starts a raging gets 'em more than half crazy  
Hoop diddy diddy hoop diddy do  
Oh, now they start freaking everyway you turn  
You can't start walking 'cause your feet got burned  
It ain't no time to figure wrong from right  
'Cause reasons out the window  
Better hold on tight, you're rushing headlong

Headlong out of control, yeah  
You think you're so strong  
There ain't no stopping and there's nothin' you, nothin' you  
Nothin' you can do about it at all  
Yeah yeah alright go  
And you're rushing headlong down the highway  
And you're rushing headlong out of control  
And you think you're so strong  
But there ain't no stopping  
There's nothin', nothin', nothin' you can do about it, yeah

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ha ha  
Headlong  
Yeah yeah  
Headlong  
Yeahaw  
Headlong  
Gnoldaeh gnoldaeh gnoldaeh gnoldaeh


	7. Pirates of the Heartbreak Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something fishy about Cherie, Charlie and Foxy though.

Finally, the speedboat arrived to a modernic style pirate ship with the name painted on the side.

"Welcome to the Heartbreak Hotel!" Brit announced.

They went up to the ship, where a group of pirates are waiting for them. The women are dressed like gypsies with jewelry, bandanas and scarves on their heads, corsets and pirate boots while the men are dressed in trench coats, tricorne hats and buckles but they are armed with guns, swords and other weapons. Some of them are throwing knives at a wanted poster of Killer Queen while the others are swabbing the deck or sharpening their weapons.

"Who're these two, Brit?" Their captain shouted. He is a pirate man in a modernic outfit that shows his status as a leader, from his tricorne hat to his trench coat.

"I think I've found him. The one we've been waiting for." Brit explained.

"The Dreamer? Just because he has a leather jacket does not make him the wild one." The captain nodded. "Looks like a clone from the 'zone to me."

"He calls himself Galileo." Brit said,

"Galileo? Then he must have seen the texts! He's a spy!" The captain said,

"That's what I said!" Meat added.

The other pirates are about to fling their bombs, brandish their swords, aim their guns or shoot at Galileo but Brit stood in front of him.

"Look, anyone who wants to kill the dude has to come past me!" Brit said.

The other pirates backed off and stopped.

"He hasn't seen the texts. How could he?" The captain said with disbelief. "We guard them with our lives!"

"He says he dreams the words." Meat said.

"He calls the chick Scaramouche." Brit said.

"What is this chick business? Do I have feathers? Do I lay eggs?" Scaramouche was confused.

"Hey! Baby! We believe there was a time, when if a cool dude wished to refer to his red hot momma, he would use the term 'chick'." The captain explained. "It was a mark of respect. Second only to 'bitch'."

"Something tells me you've got that wrong." She said, still confused.

"Well, well, we're getting off the point here." The captain said. "The point is that this dude is a spy."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Galileo explained himself. "I didn't ask to be brought here! I don't know who you people are, or anything about your stupid texts!"

"Look, he just knows the stuff! It's in his head!" Brit added.

"What are these texts, anyway?" Galileo asked them.

"Just fragments, nothing more." The captain told him. "Stuff that we, and other bohemians across the world have found."

"Yeah, tons of stuff. Magazines -" a female pirate added.

"What? Mag-a-zines?" Scaramouche asked curiously.

"They were like websites, but made of paper." The captain said. "You could touch them. And posters, which were weird, static commercials, stuck to walls. We take our names from these clues to the age of rock."

"I'm Aretha." A pirate introduced herself. She is a slim female pirate with wild, stuck up hair, a braid and she is dressed wildly in a pure vest, fishnets, striped tights, boots and a patched up skirt. She has sashes, belts, armbands, a scarf wrapped around her head and a sword on her hip.

"And I am Paul McCartney, they call me Big Macca." The captain introduced himself.

"I'm Meat. Meatloaf." Meat added.

"I'm Madonna." A wild haired female pirate in a fur coat stepped up.

"They call me Prince." A male pirate in a cone bra corset shouted his name.

"I'm Cliff Richard." A male pirate in a wild outfit with tied hair and a drape that covered his left leg waved to him.

"Jackson Five." A female pirate with red and yellow dyed hair smiled.

"Charlotte 'Friggin' Church." Another female pirate introduced herself. She has a pixie cut and is wearing a bodysuit with a sword on her belt and a sash to go with it.

"I'm Cherie Curie." A young, female pirate in pink, red and black introduced herself before introducing two other girls, one in a male pirate's clothes, all black, white and gray while the other is dressed in a green corset with shorts, long, fingerless gloves and boots. "And these are my mates, Charlie and Foxy. Be careful with Charlie, her sword is as dangerous as a crocodile while Foxy is as deadly as the knife she is using."

"And They call me Bob." A pirate in yellow stepped up. "Bob the poet; Bob the rebel; Bob the prophet - I am Bob the Builder."

"And who are you?" Galileo asked Brit.

"Me? I'm the biggest, baddest, meanest, nastiest, ugliest, most raging, rapping, rock'n'roll, sick, punk, heavy metal psycho bastard that ever got get-down funky." Brit replied. "They call me - Britney Spears."

"And what is this place, this Heartbreak Hotel?" Galileo asked.

"It's a rebel base and our ship!" Big Macca replied as he and the guys placed him in a room where they brought him new outfits while they wait outside. "The last free-thinking zone, away from Mall Island."

"But how'd you get all this great stuff? I mean, you look fantasic!" Scaramouche asked as she looked at the box, filled with a lot of clothes in it.

"We find it! We're scavengers." Meat replied. "We've got loads of stuff back there. Ooh, d'you fancy a make-over?"

"Oh...." She marveled.

"Oh go on! You're a bohemian now!" Meat said as she walked over to Scaramouche. "How about some tight jeans?"

"Hate my bum." Scaramouche answered with a nod.

"Short skirt?"

"And my legs."

"Crop-top?"

"Hate my stomach, and my hips. I quite like my arms, but not my hands."

"So, something that accentuates your elbows?" Meat asked loudly.

The female pirates giggled at Scaramouche's choices of fashion with excitement but Big Macca shushed them.

"Girls, please! I am talking to the man!" Big Macca shushed as he and the guys had Galileo changed from his soaking wet outfits.

"Makes a change from talking out of your bum." Meat said before escorting Scaramouche to the changing room in the ship. "Go on, hen, there's loads back there."

As Scaramouche left, the men escorted Galileo into the deck. He is now wearing his new clothes, which are now looking more pirate than ever, from a grey shirt, a black jacket, new jeans and a pair of brown pirate boots, with a dark blue scarf around his head. When he came out, he marveled at his new pirate outfit.

"As I was saying. This is a rebel base. But it is also a shrine." Big Macca said. A shrine to everything we believe in. And, a place to remember the long dead king."

"What king?" Galileo asked him.

"Little is known about him, except that his name was Pelvis." Big Macca explained A kid from nowhere, who sang like an angel, and danced like the devil. A teenage truck driver who broke free to become a mighty rebel - a rebel that spawned a thousand rebels!"

"But he was too wild, too free." Prince added. "And when he wiggled his hips he made the kids feel good about themselves! So they took him and they cut off his hair."

"They shaved off his cool, greasy, standup quiff, like he was a convict…" Big Macca continued.

"…and they put him in the army." Prince said after him.

"Then they humiliated him." Aretha followed. "The king was forced to make foolish movies, singing nursery rhymes to gangs of grinning children. He was ashamed. It broke his spirit. He took refuge in drugs, pills and fast food.

"Just like a million kids that followed." Big Macca ended the story. "The king was dead, and many kings and heroes died thereafter. Their songs are lost, but their names live on. We remember the ones that died young."

Meat was looking from the stars as their ship sailed through the oceans as she reminiscences the stars that died young.

A hand above the water  
An angel reaching for the sky  
Is it raining in Heaven  
Do you want us to cry

And everywhere the broken-hearted  
On every lonely avenue  
No one could reach them  
No one but you

One by one  
Only the good die young  
They're only flying to close to the sun  
Life goes on  
Without you

Another tricky situation  
I get to drowning in the blues  
And I find myself thinking  
What would you do?

Yes, it was such an operation  
Forever paying every due  
Hell, you made a sensation (sensation!)  
You found a way through (found a way through)

And one by one  
Only the good die young  
They're only flying too close to the sun  
We'll remember, forever

And now the party must be over  
I guess we'll never understand  
The sense of your leaving  
Was it the way it was planned?

And so we grace another table  
And raise our glasses one more time  
There's a face at the window  
And I ain't never, never saying goodbye

One by one  
Only the good die young  
They're only flying too close to the sun

Crying for nothing  
Crying for no one  
No one but you

After Meat finishes her song, Galileo thought to himself and piped up.

"So - you mean all those heroes died for rock'n'roll? But what is rock'n'roll?" Galileo asked them.

"Gazza, baby! Rock'n'roll is anything you want it to be!" Brit shouted.

"It's sex!" Cliff yelled.

"It's style!" Prince raised his voice.

"It's rebellion!" Brit added.

"It's freedom!" Big Macca ended the series of shouts.

"Yes, but - what actually is it?" Galileo asked them.

"We don't know." Big Macca nodded.

Then, Scaramouche arrived, with her new look. She is now wearing a black corset with red laces, a dark red skirt, a cherry red sash, a belt, holding her sword, a red scarf, some accessories and red boots. Her newly washed sash is now wrapped around her head like a headband.

"Ta da!" She said as she walked out in her new outfit. "Please don't laugh."

All the Bohemians cheered and praised her instead, unlike the GaGa girls that Helena splashed with saltwater.

"Hey, this girl has taste!" Meat complimented.

"What do you mean? It's all your stuff!" She asked them.

"Yeah, but it's all about the combinations! Isn't that right, Prince?" Meat smiled at Prince.

"Right! Exactly!" He nodded.

"Crew, please! I'm talking to the man!" Big Macca shushed them again.

"You tell 'em, Big Macca!" Brit said.

"All we know is that there came a day when rock'n'roll - died in Mall Island." Big Macca said. "But, we all believe that in time, there will come a man from it who carries the past within him. Someone who can remember. Somewhere in this world, there are instruments, there must be. If Britney is right, you are the man who can find them."

"But I don't even know what they look like!" Galileo complained.

"I do!" Brit returns with an instrument made out of a tea chest, a pole and some wire. "I've been working on this for months! Can't play it though."

Another bohemian, a male pirate arrives and takes the instruments.

"Sweet, sweet noise! And when you get that vibe, all you need is your baby!" Brit said. "You see, Galileo, what passes for music these days is only created for money, which is why it has no soul. But when rock'n'roll started, do you know why they did it?"

"No, why?" Galileo asked him.

"They did it for their babies, of course!" Brit told him. "They did it for a crazy little thing called love! Oh yeah!

Then, some pirates started to play music with their secondhand musical instruments and all the Bohemian pirates start to party in their ship.

This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love  
There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Suddenly, another ship arrived and Kashoggi and his pirates arrived. All the Bohemians were frozen in fear.

"Oh yeah indeed." Khashoggi said. "So finally I'm checking into the Heartbreak Hotel. So, Mr McCartney, I say hello, and you say goodbye…"

"No! You'll never take the Dreamer while I'm alive!" Brit yelled as he jumped into the scene.

A commotion ensures as Brit broke free and fights the evil pirates while Cherie, Charlie and Foxy escaped on a speedboat but Galileo and Scaramouche escaped by diving into the sea. He was knocked overboard while the other Bohemian pirates were rounded up and taken away. Cheri, Charlie and Foxy rescued Brit, took them into the speedboat and sped away. Back in the Golden Taj, Helena was having a dream about what is going to happen.

When the outside temperature rises  
And the meaning is oh so clear  
One thousand and one yellow daffodils  
Begin to dance in front of you, oh dear  
Are they trying to tell you something?  
You're missing that one final screw  
You're simply not in the pink my dear  
To be honest you haven't got a clue

I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened, happened  
It finally happened, ooh woh  
It finally happened, I'm slightly mad  
Oh dear

I'm one card short of a full deck  
I'm not quite the shilling  
One wave short of a shipwreck  
I'm not my usual top billing  
I'm coming down with a fever  
I'm really out to sea  
This kettle is boiling over  
I think I'm a banana tree  
Oh dear

I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad (I'm going slightly mad)  
It finally happened, happened  
It finally happened, uh huh  
It finally happened, I'm slightly mad  
Oh dear

Uh uh ah ah  
Uh uh ah ah

I'm knitting with only one needle  
Unraveling fast it's true  
I'm driving only three wheels these days  
But my dear, how about you?

I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened  
It finally happened, oh yes  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Just very slightly mad  
And there you have it

She woke up in a flash from her bed and gasped. This caused a huge commotion in the Golden Taj that some of the merfolk swam to her room.

"What happened?" Baelia asked her as she swam to her room.

"I think I just had another dream." Helena nodded her head.

"What is it?" Asha asked her.

"Heartbreak Hotel is gone Asha, the Dreamer and the girl are back here in the Indian Ocean." She mumbled.

"So, are you gonna confess everything to the king?." She told her friend. "He's kinda concerned about you."

"Okay, I'll go and confess." She obeyed as she puts on her clothes and go to the throne room.

Right on time, all the mermen and mermaids of the court are assembled in the throne room. King Freddie positioned himself on a clamshell throne with his trident firmly grasped on his right hand. He is a koi merman with orange and black patches and a white underbelly. He is only wearing a purple drape around his arms, oricalchum, pearl and sea glass jewelry and a crown that resembled those of a Hindu god. The mermaids of the court are dressed in saris, kameez blouses or in flowy robes and colorful dresses with orichalchum and pearl jewelry with shells, sea glass and corals while the mermen of the court are finely dressed in turbans, sherwanis and fine robes and sashes with jewelry. Helena was sitting on a clamshell chair between John Reid and Jim Beach. Lucy, a jewelfish mermaid and Mary, a lemonpeel angelfish mermaid are sitting between another member of the court, talking. Rami Malek, a goldfish merman in Aqualite and oricalchum armor was standing tall and firm on the left side of the throne with his spear on one hand while Princess Melina is standing on the right side with another merman, one rosetail betta merman was looking at her with a proud look on his face. He has long, blue hair, cyan blue skin, bright yellow sclera and his huge tail has a yellow ombré, but not as light tinted as Helena's. When all of the members of the court are talking to each other, complaining and worrying, Rami took out a conch shell, blew on it and everybody is silenced when the shell was blown.

"Lords and ladies, we are gathered here because, lady Helena has something to say." The king said before he motioned her to stand up.

"Your majesty, Jeran, I'm sorry that I brought two humans in here without your permission." She confessed. "The reason I brought them here because they are the only ones in that trash of an island who are not submitting to the conformity of the sea devil."

The whole court is in shock when they heard Helena's confession.

"How did you know, my love?" The rosetail betta, named Jeran asked.

"They're in my visions." She replied.

The court is full of murmurs and shocked. Freddie knew what is going on with the youngest member of the court but he remained calm and collected as the sea itself.

"It is a good thing you confessed wholeheartedly but next time, you must tell me first." The king responded. "I want to see them for myself, you go and collect them immediately. I will send a word to King Brian, King Roger and King John about this."

"Yes, your majesty." She obeyed as she swam off to get Galileo and Scaramouche.

After the other members of the court left, he waved a hand at an octopus servant, who entered with a tray, containing a quill, made from a stingray barb, parchment and a bottle of ink. He wrote three letters and called in three dolphins with sashes and pins, bearing the crest of his kingdom. The three dolphins swam to the Atlantic Ocean, the Arctic ocean and the Pacific Ocean to deliver the letters to the other three kings because they will meet the Dreamer in person.


	8. Captain Adam to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No brain draining, it's reserved for criminals in Mall Island. 
> 
> Pirates just walk the plank and the transmitters are implanted in the stolen swords.

The next day, in Mall Island, everything is at it is as all of the inhabitants of the isle went about their lives, unaware of the tensions growing in the outside world.

One plan, one goal  
One mission  
No heart, no soul  
Just one solution  
One flash of light  
Yeah, one God, one vision  
One flesh, one bone  
One true religion  
One voice, one hope  
One real decision  
Wowowowowowo  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

I had a dream when I was young  
A dream of sweet illusion  
A glimpse of hope and unity  
And visions of one sweet union  
But a cold wind blows  
And a dark rain falls  
And in my heart it shows  
Look what they've done to my dreams

One vision  
Give us your hand, give us your heart  
Ready? There's only one direction

One world, one nation  
One television  
No hate, no fight  
Just excitation  
All through the night  
It's a celebration  
Wowowowowowo yeah  
One one one one one one one

All we hear is radio Ga Ga  
Video Goo Goo  
Internet Ga Ga  
All we hear is cyberspace Ga Ga  
Internet Ga Ga  
Marketing blah-blah  
Oh, oh!

One flesh, one bone  
One true religion  
One voice, one hope  
One real decision  
Give us one light, yeah  
Give us one hope, hey  
Just give us  
One plan, one scam  
One star, one night, one day, hey hey  
Just gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme  
Fried chicken  
(vision, vision, vision, vision, vision)

Meanwhile, Helena finally took Galileo and Scaramouche back to her palace quarters again. She closed the door and sighed.

"Good news and bad news." Helena nodded in disappointment. "The good news is that I was not in trouble but the bad news is that the kings want to see you."

"Ok." Scaramouche agreed.

"How did Khashoggi find the Heartbreak Hotel?" Galileo asked.

"He must have some way of tracking us!" She replied.

"The swords, they must've had something." Galileo slapped his forehead and he peers at Scaramouche's sword. "I think I've found something!"

"Cut it out!" She cried.

"What?"

"Gazza, if there are bugs in our swords, then the police will track us down in hours! Cut it out."

Helena swam up to them with the clamshell.

"I'll pry it out instead." She rolled her eyes as she peeled off the transmitter bugs off her sword and held it.

"He's had us from the start! He's heard everything!" Galileo said.

"Hello! Pervert! It's a short sentence, the second word is 'off'." Scaramouche said.

"All right, now me." Galileo said as he handed his sword to Helena.

Helena used the clamshell again to pry off the transmitter from Galileo's sword and looked at it with her eyes squinted on them.

"OK, crush them." He commanded.

"What, a couple of state-of-the-art micro-transceivers?" Scaramouche tore at her own hair. "No way, I'll just activate the maximum negativity spectrum."

"What?" Galileo shouted.

"I'll turn them off." Scaramouche said.

"No, don't do that. I have a better use for them." Helena smiled as she took out a conch shell. She blew on a conch shell and played a special tune from it. After playing it, a gigantic blue ringed octopus swam up to her.

"This is Octavius, my childhood friend and pet." She said as she introduced the octopus to them.

"Now that is one gigantic cephalopod." Galileo said as he looked at the octopus.

"Yeah, he got so big from those chemicals he ate in Mall Island but he's a very talented and an intelligent octopus." Helena told him. "He knows how to play music with his tentacles but he also likes to mimic sounds with his tentacles."

She shows him the transmitters and the octopus starts to mimic the beeping noise it make before taking them in its tentacles. Then, Helena bids it goodbye and the octopus swam away with the transmitters.

"It's over, Scaramouche." Galileo nodded in sadness. "Do you realise that? The bohemians are finished. The Heartbreak Hotel is destroyed. Only we escaped."

"Britney Spears fell overboard to save us. To save you." Scaramouche said.

"And he will not drown in vain!" Helena added. "The servants had set up separate quarters for you two."

"It's up to us, now." Galileo said. "We're part of the underworld, Scaramouche. You, and me. Cast adrift. There's no turning back now. Not ever."

"I never belonged anyway. Did you notice - you've lost your stutter?" She asked him.

"Well, I feel different." Galileo shrugged.

"We're both different. For the first time in my life, I don't hate myself." Scaramouche confessed.

"And I don't want to die. I've found something to live for." He added.

"The dream?"

"No, you!"

"But…..we will be caught in the end. You know that, don't you?

"Yeah. I know. And probably killed."

"I love you, Scaramouche."

"I love you too, Gaz."

"Do you think, just this once, you could use my full name?"

"I love you too, Gazza….Fizza…."

"Then if I have your love, time doesn't matter much at all, does it?"

They started singing as two fish servants lead them to their rooms in the palace.

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
Yet slips away from us  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Who

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever  
Who

Who dares to love forever  
Oh, when love must die!

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is ours today

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Forever is ours

Who waits forever, anyway?

Meanwhile, in Khashoggi and Killer Queen's ship, the surviving Bohemians were tortured in the below deck with the GaGa pirates overlooking.

"What do you know of the phrase 'living rock'?" He asked with a raised voice. "Where is the place of champions?"

"They're freedom words, codfish!" A Bohemian pirate yelled. "Words the Dreamer used! We don't know what they mean!"

"He tells the truth, Commander Khashoggi." The pirate minion replied. "I've applied a search program to one of his brain functions and I find no evidence of deceit."

"Pity! Hurt him anyway!" Khashoggi replied.

The pirates were shocked in their tortured devices.

"And I would rather you did not call me 'codfish'." He huffed.

"Codfish's too good for you!" Another Bohemian cried out in pain.

"Hurt her, too!" Khashoggi commanded. "In fact - hurt them all!"

The shock still didn't make them budge and this disappointed the first mate.

"For what it's worth, your 'Dreamer' knows no more about the place of living rock than you or I." He replied. "He's just a poor idiot, parroting phrases he does not understand. Still, he lead me to you, and for that I am grateful."

"Are you going to kill us?" Prince cried out.

"Please, Mr Prince!" The first made blew the strand of hair on his face. "Globalsoft is not some medieval inquisition! We're merely going to kill your souls - and empty your brains of such absurd notions as real music and individual thought."

"You're sending us to the Seven Seas of Rhye!" Prince asked.

"Precisely. Prepare them to walk the plank." The pirate commanded again as the Bohemians were dragged to walk the plank.

"Dreamer!" Meat cried. "Follow us! Bohemians, give him your power! Make your last thoughts the Dream!"

"Good night, Miss Loaf…." He said.

"Noooooo!" They cried as they were dragged away.

As they were thrown into the sea, Khashoggi started singing as he had each of the Bohemians walk the plank and be thrown overboard.

Fear me you lords and lady preachers  
I descend upon your Earth from the skies  
I command your very souls you unbelievers  
Bring before me what is mine  
The seven seas of Rhye

Can you hear me you peers and privy councillors  
I stand before you naked to the eyes  
I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust  
I swear that you'll be mine  
The seven seas of Rhye  
Sister - I live and lie for you  
Mister - do and I'll die  
You are mine I possess you  
I belong to you forever-ever-ever-aah

Storm the master-marathon I'll fly through  
By flash and thunder-fire and  
I'll survive - I'll survive - I'll survive  
Then I'll defy the laws of nature and come out alive  
Then I'll get you  
Be gone with you - you shod and shady senators  
Give out the good, leave out the bad evil cries  
I challenge the mighty Titan and his troubadours  
And with a smile  
I'll take you to the seven seas of Rhye

Oh, I do like to be beside the seaside  
Oh, I do like to be beside the sea  
There are lots of girls beside, oh I do like to be beside  
Beside the seaside, beside the sea

The ship left, leaving the Bohemians stranded in the ocean for a few hours until a futuristic looking pirate ship arrived. It is eco-friendly, due to its sails being made out of solar panels and it has a name etched on it, Lap of the Gods. A young man dressed like a pirate captain appeared from the ship and peered below. He is wearing a black pirate hat, a glossy purple trench coat and he does look like a Bohemian pirate with his facial hair, dyed hair and his piercings.

"Need a lift anyone?" He asked them.

"Yes, we need your help!" Meat cried.

"Good!" The young man nodded "your friends are here to help me get you into my ship. I have always wanted a pirate crew."

In a flash, Brit, Cherie, Charlie and Foxy appeared behind him. This caused joy to the Bohemians as they were each hoisted from the water and into the ship. After rescuing everyone, they thanked the captain.

"Oh, thanks for saving us." Meat thanked him. "Thank you, captain...."

"I'm Adam, Adam Lambert." The captain said. "Besides, I really fancy to have a crew of my own."

"You mean, you want us to be your crew?" Big Macca asked him.

"Yeah!" Captain Adam replied. "As your captain, let's rock n' roll!"

The Bohemians cheered for their new captain as they started sailing on their new ship. They are back on their feet to fight the Killer Queen and the GaGa pirates.


	9. Mermaid Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pirates and Galileo finally learn about the merfolk and their history while Scaramouche accidentally entered the wrong room.

In the palace, Galileo woke up on a clamshell bed, still wearing his shirt and pants, but his scarf is hanging with his coat. Scaramouche was standing beside him, fully dressed.

"Well, good morning Gazza! Or perhaps I should use your full name - Shagileo Gigolo…." She greeted him.

"I had this dream! And it was -" Galileo said before he paused.

"Shagileo Gigolo? You - really think so?" She asked him.

"Oh, yeah." Galileo said.

She kisses him but he pulled away.

"No! We don't have time!" Galileo said. "Its the Seven Seas of Rhye! I had a dream about Big Macca and the others. I dreamt that there is a huge ship and it's captain, some guy named Adam Lambert."

"Gazza, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, more boring than people wanting to describe their dreams to you.

"No, but really -"

"No, trust me on this. It kills relationships stone dead. The morning one partner wakes up and says 'it was amazing, there was a rabbit, in a bowler hat, cooking an omelette' - that is when love dies."

"But, Scaramouche, I'm sure of it! The bohemians are in the Seven Seas of Rhye!"

"I know!"

"I think it's somewhere here in the seas."

"The Seven Seas of Rhye is here, the mermaid kingdoms."

"But, this is incredible, Scaramouche! We had the same dream! It's like we're soulmates - split-aparts - kindred spirits!"

"No, Gaz, I didn't have any dream. I just let the mermaid lady do something with those micro-transceivers. I've been monitoring police headquarters.

"Gee. You really know how to make a guy feel inadequate."

"Bless. You could always let me make it up to you…."

"No! I have to go the surface."

"But it's pretty dangerous! I mean, the police are bound to still be looking for us. I say we should hide out here, on this mattress, for two or three days -"

"No, Scaramouche! I still haven't found what I'm looking for! I want the world and I want it now! You can't stop until you get enough! Billie-Jean is not my lover. She's just a girl that claims that I am the one. The kid is not my son."

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't know where that last bit came from. I'm going, but I will be back for you."

"Hang on, what do you mean? There'll be GaGa pirates all over the island. I should go, not you."

"Forget it, Scaramouche. This is my fight."

"How'd you work that out?"

"Because I'm 'the man'. Britney Spears said so!"

"Exactly! Which is why it's stupid of you to risk your life! I'm dispensable. You should stay here."

"Oh, right. Like I'm going to let my chick fight my battles for me."

"Let your chick?! Excuse me, but at what point in this relationship did you take the arsehole pill"

"That's it, Scaramouche! Must everything always be a fight with you? I thought you'd mellowed out!"

"Well, I haven't!"

"Well, it's really starting to irritate me!"

"Oh no. My heart just broke."

"Look, you're my girlfriend! I want to protect you!"

"No, you think just because you got your leg over that you own me, or something!"

"You are such a pain with this constant female assertion thing!"

"Fine! Well, at least we know now where we stand!"

"Yes, we do!"

"Which is not together!"

"Well - if you say so!"

"Right! From now on, our relationship is purely professional. We've got a job to do, and we'll do it, and that's all."

"Well, suits me! But I'm going to the surface."

"Well, so am I! And if, when we get there, you get caught, and the Dream is lost, and the kids are enslaved till the end of time - well, you're going to feel a bit bloody stupid, that's all!"

They swam to separate hallways but Galileo ended up in a room, which had tapestries in its walls while Scaramouche accidentally entered another room, only for a loud scream to be heard and she swam out of it.

"I never saw that coming." She sighed after closing the door.

Then, Helena, Asha, Baelia Thorne, Hanso, Brynn, Roberta and Tormund swam by and spotted her in the hallway with her back on the closed doors.

"What are you doing here?" The mermaid asked her.

"Ummm, Helena right?" She said.

"Yes, I am Helena and these are my friends, Asha, Baelia, Hanso, Brynn, Tormund and Roberta." Helena said as she introduced her friends to her.

"That's a lot of men in there." Scaramouche said.

"Oh, that's Freddie's concubines." Asha explained.

"I thought that is my room." Scaramouche nodded in embarrassment.

"No, that's where the concubines hang out." Baelia told her.

"They're very flirty and chatty but they slowly warm up to newbies." Tormund added.

"They were curious of me and Tor first when we arrived from the Celtic Seas." Roberta added.

"So those bubble brained guys are like the king's wives?" She asked the mermaid.

"Sort of, only they're not married to him." Brynn said.

"Did I just hear a shout?" A voice interrupted them. A fairy basslet merman swam to the girls. He has short brown hair with a mustache, a blue and purple tilaka on his forehead, simple gold jewelry and a coral blue drape around his hips. He carries a lot of koi, fairy basslet, betta and a variety of merbabies in his arms and a lot of merchildren on the hip.

"Sorry, Jim Hutton." Helena nodded in embarrassment.

"Our human friend, Scaramouche here just accidentally entered the room." Roberta added.

"Wow, you caused quite a scare among the concubines." Jim said.

"Sorry." Scaramouche apologized.

"Yeah, they get flirty around new people but they were afraid because you intruded." Hanso explained.

"Sorry, I thought that's my room." She nodded her head in embarrassment.

"It's ok, you can at least try again, I'll introduce you to the entire harem." Helena said as she and Jim lead her to the harem room again.

Meanwhile, Captain Adam Lambert was with all the Bohemians, taking out an old book from the pile and showed it to them.

"What is that?" Prince asked them.

"It's an old book that will help us prepare for the meeting with the sea kings." Adam replied.

"Sea kings?" Meat asked.

"They are the powerful rulers of the five oceans a.k.a the Seven Seas of Rhye." He answered again.

He opens up a book and shows them a map that has spots on them: the Indian Ocean has a yellow dot, the Pacific Ocean has a red dot, the Arctic and the Southern ocean have blue dots and the Atlantic Ocean has a green dot. Captain Adam was telling the Bohemians the lore of the merfolk in his ship. While in Killer Queen's ship, Globalsoft, she was surrounded by her yuppie pirates while recording another song.

Are you gonna take me home tonight  
Ah, down beside that red firelight  
Are you gonna let it all hang out  
Fat-bottomed girls, you make the rocking world go round

"Ma'am, I bring splendid news!" Khashoggi said. "My officers have been successful in breaking up the bohemian stronghold! The Heartbreak Hotel is destroyed!"

"But Khashoggi - this is wonderful!" Killer Queen screamed in victory. Incredible! A triumph! The resistance is vanquished! We've won!"

"Yes, ma'am. Unfortunately -" but Khashoggi was cut off,

Then, Killer Queen started singing but her first mate tried to talk to her.

Tonight! I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive  
And the world is turning inside out  
Floating around in ecstasy

"Ma'am, if I might just interrupt -"

Don't stop me now!

"Ma'am, I hate to do it, but -"

Don't stop me, 'cause I'm having a good time  
Having a good time  
I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity -

"Maaaaaaaa'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!"

The song finally stopped and Killer Queen finally listened.

"I'm afraid you didn't let me finish." Khashoggi blurted out. "We broke up the bohemian stronghold, but I fear the Dreamer - and his bad-arsed babe - slipped our clutches and they are now under the care of this creature that we call a mermaid. They look exactly as what we imagined but they are more than what we thought they wouldn't be, with their individual tails, colored skin, hair, eyes and fangs. But I don't foresee this as a problem."

"You lost them?" Killer Queen growled.

"Lost them only in the sense of, don't know where they are." Khashoggi added. "They are now underwater and we can't follow them, there are dangers there."

"You fool! You imbecile! You talentless, flat-footed PC Plod!" The furious pirate queen shouted. "Those three pathetic losers are making idiots of us!"

"They are individuals, ma'am!" He added. "The most dangerous enemy of all! I'd rather face a massed army of nuclear-powered cyber-cops that one crazy kid with a dream and a bunch of undersea savages."

"Don't be ridiculous." She huffed.

"All right, perhaps I was pitching it a bit strong." Khashoggi warned. "But the point is, we're currently stretched to the limit! The summer heat is intense. We're encountering serious civil disorder in the island. The rivers and seas that rose are receding again as the planet dehydrates and mermaid sightings become more common."

"Who cares? I like hot weather." She swayed her hair with a huff.

"We're having to drain the lakes simply to supply the coke dispensers in the multiplexes." He added.

"That's absurd."

"Well, have you seen the size of the cups these days? They've been getting bigger for three hundred years." He tried to reason with her. "'Regular' is now the size of a dustbin. Only last week a small child fell into her Sprite and drowned but it tipped into the ocean. Then, a lot of people started to see a mermaid taking the child and swimming away with her."

"I am sick of excuses, Commander Khashoggi." Killer Queen yelled. "And I am also sick of you. With your weary, sneery, posey, schmosey, look at me, I'm wearing sunglasses in doors crap! Oiling round the place with your snooty little booty in your Armani suity."

"Actually, ma'am, it's M&S." The first mate said. "They've really rather raised their game recently, don't you think?"

"Need I remind you, that as well as being businesswoman of the year, I am also dynamite with a laser beam!" She said.

"Oh, nobody admires you more than I do ma'am, your gentle manner, your quiet, unassuming sense of style, your kind and forgiving nature -" but Khashoggi was cut off again.

"You know what happens to people who dissapoint me!" Killer Queen snapped. "I think I'll have to blow your mind and throw you to the sharks!"

In a minute, all the other GaGa pirates started to accompany her as she sang and harass Khashoggi.

Hey!  
She walks warily down the street  
With her brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of her feet  
Machine guns ready to go  
Are you ready, are you ready for this  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust, eh  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm going to get along  
Without you when you're gone  
I took you for everything that you've got  
And kicked you out on your own  
Are you happy ? Are you satisfied ?  
How long can you stand the heat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust, hey hey  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust

There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down, yeah  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating to the sound of the beat  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone and another one gone  
Yes, another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust, hey hey  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Then, Khashoggi was tied up and thrown overboard by walking the plank, unaware that Sniper was licking his lips and ready to take a bite off him but the mermaids rescued him in no time and brought him underwater.

Back in the Lap of the Gods, Adam showed them the drawings of the four kings, king Freddie is shown in the tapestry that Galileo was looking. The second sea king beside him is a seal selkie in tartans and has a silver crown on his head, the third sea king is a shark merman, wearing blue parkas with colorful sleeves and a brass colored crown with feathers while the fourth is a narwhal merman in a Samoan style chieftain outfit with a headdress. Galileo was looking at the same tapestry that depicted the kings with curiosity until the doors opened and Melina was standing behind him.

"I see you have discovered our past." She said, peering behind him.

"You're here the whole time, miss...." Galileo said.

"I'm princess Melina, daughter of King Freddie." She said. "Good thing your friend is in the harem quarters with lady Helena and my papa, getting to know the entire harem.

"Room of tapestries?" He was curious. "Is that what you call this place?"

"It is where the recorded history of our people were kept." She answered. "Guess you learned a lot from here."

"Yeah." Galileo agreed. "I realized that many of you are born from the gods...."

"And from triton's bloodline, came the merfolk." Adam continued as he narrated the history of the merfolk. "They were the descendants of the sea gods and through them, the seas and the oceans were protected, along with its inhabitants...."

"During the sinking of Atlantis, many humans were swept away from the ocean and because of the magic riddled on the water, the humans were transformed into merfolk too, only they came out as many types of fish and sea creatures for bottom halves." Melina said as she talked to him. "They would mingle with the merfolk and thus, diversity grew underwater......"

"And so, unto this day, the Seven Seas of Rhye are protected by their rulers." Adam ended the story. "Now, you know that the merfolk are the guardians of the sea and they are also after Killer Queen."

"Wait, Killer Queen? You know her, Captain?" Brit asked him.

"She was branded as a criminal by all of the countries." Captain Adam replied. "She and Khashoggi had caused many crimes before and they also angered the merfolk."

"The merfolk got angry for her hubris that they foresee the sinking of her ship." Cheri added. "And it did."

"What!" The other Bohemians cried.

"She tried to ban real music all across the globe in favour of computer-produced cyber stars but all of the countries band together and fought back, placing a huge bounty on her head and all of her pirates' heads too." Cherie added.

"She used to sail on the Black Queen." Foxy piped up. "When Daria the daring, an adventurer and an agent to the interpol heard about this, she destroyed the Black Queen by exploding it but she sacrificed herself. Killer Queen and her pirate crew still survived and ruled an island that they call, Mall Island but a manhunt on her and her pirates still continued to this day."

"With me, Cherie and Foxy from our respective countries, we decided to help the government catch her by joining the Bohemians, who are also defects from Mall Island and become pirates." Charlie ended the story.

"Yes, girls, thank you." The captain complimented them. "Now that you learn about the merfolk and the truth about Killer Queen, we will be ready to fight her and her pirates."

"But how can we defeat her?" Aretha asked.

"I will show you something that can help us fight her." Captain Adam said as he lead them to a locked room. He unlocked it and revealed an armory of Aqualite weapons.

"I also gathered our weapons from the ruined Heartbreak Hotel and brought them to Captain Adam." Foxy added.

"He had them augmented with Aqualite." Cherie said as she took her katanas, now having Aqualite blades.

"Aqualite, what is that?" Brit asked.

"It's a valuable metal found underwater." The captain replied. "The merfolk gifted me with a sword made from it."

He showed them his sword to his new crew, who marveled at the sight of a dark blue blade. It has a Sanskrit inscription engraved on it. Meanwhile, Princess Melina showed Galileo one of her Aqualite blades.

"So this is Aqualite." He asked her.

"Yeah, its strong and powerful that only those worthy enough can use it." Melina said.

"Wow, this is very valuable." He said. "You're saying, only those worthy enough can use this?"

"Yeah." She answered. "I wonder if you're worthy enough to use it."

Suddenly, a fanfare was heard. Galileo and Princess Melina looked out from the window and a huge procession was swimming through the waters. It was the other merman kings as they appeared on their distinctive vehicles. The king of the Atlantic Ocean and his queen arrived in a carriage pulled by hippocampi with an army of mermen and mermaids in Aqualite chainmail and green tartans. The cavalry are mounted on orcas, sharks and porpoises while the drums and bagpipes were played to accompany them. The armies of the Southern and the Arctic Oceans are dressed in indigo and blue parkas with Aztec and Mayan patterns and feathers adorning their Viking-style armor and they have Viking helmets but the cavalry rode on narwhals and orcas. Their king and his queen are riding a Viking ship pulled by narwhals. The Pacific Ocean entourage arrived with a procession too but their armies are adorned with tattoos with red patterned cloth and shell accesories while they rode dolphins and sharks. A polynesian ship pulled by dolphins arrived in the middle of the procession, carrying their king and queen. Scaramouche swam out of her room and tried to catch up with Galileo and the mermaids.

"Oi! OI! Slow down, will you!" She screamed.

"No! You keep up!" Galileo retorted.

"I've got shorter legs than you."

"Don't worry, your mouth makes up for it."

"Well, you didn't have any objections to it last night!"

"That was below the belt."

"Which seems to be all you think women are any good for!"

"Hey! This isn't some feminist achievement course we're on, here! It's a battle as big as the planet!"

"No, it's as big as your ego, more like."

"Me? Egotistical? Let me just get a few things straight, all right? You are a girl. You're slower than me, weaker than me -"

"Cleverer than you -"

"What? Just because you had Helena give a couple of micro-transceivers to a giant blue ringed octopus-"

"Yeah?"

"Well, my intelligence is more abstract. I have the mind of an artist."

"A piss artist, more like. You've been spending time hanging out with mermaids more."

"A rock artist! And I've got a world to save, so if you hold me up -"

"Hold you up! Listen, mate! We're in this together! And despite the fact that you are a self-righteous, arrogant little prick - I'm staying."

"Well, suit yourself."

"Don't worry. I will."

Yeah  
Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Make the bed, light the light  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight  
You don't waste no time at all  
Don't hear the bell but you answer the call  
It comes to you as to us all  
Yeah, we're just waiting for the hammer to fall, yeah

Oh every night, and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face the Western way  
Build your muscles as your body decays, yeah  
Tow the line and play their game  
Yeah, let the anesthetic cover it all  
'Til one day they call your name  
You know it's time for the hammer to fall

Rich or poor or famous  
For your truth it's all the same  
(Oh no, oh no)  
Oh, lock your door but rain is pouring  
Through your window pane  
(Oh no)  
Hey yeah, baby, now your struggle's all in vain, yeah  
For who grew up tall and proud  
In the shadow of the Mushroom Cloud  
Convinced our voices can't be heard  
We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder

What the hell are we fighting for?  
Ah, just surrender and it won't hurt at all  
You just got time to say your prayers  
Yeah, while you're waiting for the hammer to, hammer to fall  
Hey, yes  
Let's get on the floor, yeah  
Hammer  
You know  
Hammer to fall  
Yeah  
Hey, woo hoo  
Ha ha, ha ha  
I've been waiting for the hammer to fall

"Give it to me one more time"

"In. Your. Dreams. Mate."


	10. The Truth about Daria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings have arrived but all four of them look so familiar. They were not yet revealed to the heroes, due to their seating on a raised platform and the curtain that hid their identities.
> 
> P.S. The merfolk spoke different languages because of the influences from the countries their respective oceans are near or located in.

All of the merfolk started waving and cheering for the visiting kings as their vehicles came to a halt in front of the palace. Galileo and Scaramouche swam with Helena and her friends to the balcony and the two were shocked to see three mermen with tridents swimming out of their vehicles and beside them were beautiful mermaids in traditional dresses and gowns with tiaras and circlets. The other three sea kings looked exactly as the tapestry shown when Galileo saw it.

"So that is King Brian, the one with the tail of a seal." Galileo said.

"Yeah, the beautiful mermaid beside him is his current wife, Queen Anita." The princess answered.

"I see that shark mermen do have a taste for beautiful mermaids." Scaramouche said sarcastically as she spotted a shark merman swimming out of a Viking ship with a beautiful parrotfish mermaid beside him.

"That is king Roger of the Arctic and the Southern Oceans and the mermaid beside him is Queen Sarina." Helena responded.

Finally, a narwhal merman swam out of a polynesian ship with a beautiful narwhal mermaid beside him. Several officials joined their kings and queens to the Golden Taj. After the royal families appeared from their vehicles, their servants and attendants followed them and from one of the polynesian boats, a human appeared. It was the old man whom Khashoggi threw off the cliff four months ago. In a minute, a pirate ship appeared and several humans appeared from it.

"Meatloaf! Guys, you're all here! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Galileo called out.

"How did you escape?" Scaramouche shouted from the balcony.

"We had help!" Meat shouted back. "And its Captain Adam whom you should thank."

"This is fantastic!" Galileo shouted as well. "The bohemians are back! The fight is on!"

"Yes, you must be Galileo Figaro and Scaramouche." The captain guessed their names as he shook their hands.

"Yes, sir, and your name must be Adam Lambert." Scaramouche smiled.

"Captain Adam, miss Mouche." Captain Adam said.

As they all reunite, Rami and two of the guards arrived at the front door of the palace.

"Captain Adam, you and your crew must follow me to where you will all stay." He said. "My king wants to see all of you tomorrow."

As they swam through the hallways, the Bohemian pirates talked while marveling the beautiful mosaics on the walls and the tapestries. There are also paintings of the royal family and their ancestors adorning the walls and prized possessions were displayed all over.

"What happened? How did you all escape?" Scaramouche asked them.

"Khashoggi had us thrown overboard by walking the plank." Prince answered.

"But good thing Captain Adam rescued us before we became shark chum." Big Macca added.

"So, how did you breathe underwater?" Galileo asked. "Did you eat the seaweed that I had twice?"

"No, we had something else to help us breathe underwater." Brit answered.

"That reed pod that Captain Adam gave us tasted light and fluffy." Meat added.

"Good thing you didn't eat the blue seaweed that we had consumed twice." Scaramouche sticks out her tongue. "It tasted awful."

Finally, they came to their rooms to rest. There, they would chat and rest until the servants escorted them to the banquet hall, where Helena, Baelia Thorne, Roberta, Tormund, Hanso, Brynn, Rania, Princess Melina and Asha, who are both wearing their finest formal wear, were sitting with the other mermaids, a seal mermaid in tartans and Aqualite chainmail, a blue angelfish in a glamorous purple dress with a fur trim collar and a pearl necklace, a dolphin mermaid in a red top, made out of red tapa, a belt of flowers, a pearl necklace and a grass skirt and along with them are another trio of mermaids from other oceans, a gray seal mermaid in a teal medieval Irish dress, a shark mermaid in a blue and indigo parka with an Aqualite pauldrons decorated with feathers and an orca mermaid in a crop top made out of pink Tapa with a layered style accessorized with seashells. She wears a pink sash made from the same material that wraps around her skirt made out of shredded Pandanas and layered Tapa, with a slit.

"Guys, I want you all to meet Brianna, Regina and Johanna, they're among the delegates of the other oceans." Helena called to them.

"Dia duit, is mise Brianna." The seal mermaid greeted.

"Wow, that's a different language." Meat complimented.

"Yes, I am from Garrán Feamainne, the Capitol city of the Atlantic Ocean." Brianna replied. "I serve as a royal guard to King Brian and Queen Anita."

"It's so nice to meet you, Brianna and..." Scaramouche said as she shook hands with the other mermaids.

"Regina, jeg heter Regina." The angelfish mermaid answered. "It's one of the native languages from Svalbard By."

"Ya Bennie, chlen arkticheskoy korolevskoy gvardii." The shark mermaid saluted. "It's an honor to meet humans with a worthy heart."

"Wow, you're very strong when it comes to talking." Galileo smiled.

"O aʻu o Johanna!" The dolphin mermaid introduced herself and later, introduces the orca mermaid with her. "And this is Josephine."

"Aloha, everybody." Josephine greeted.

"Seems like everybody speaks in different languages." Galileo said.

"Each of the Seven Seas of Rhye have a lot of dialects spoken because their culture derives from the countries it surrounds or located near them." An emperor angelfish merman named Peter "Phoebe" Freestone, the king's advisor replied. He is sitting next to Galileo.

"Here in the Indian Ocean, many Asian and African languages are spoken while in the Atlantic, they speak Scottish Gaelic, Irish Gaelic and Welsh." Joe Fanelli, a tiger barb merman and one of the king's official added.

"If you visit the Arctic Ocean, you might have to learn Scandinavian languages and Russian." Brynn said. "But when you go to the southern ocean, you'll have to brush up with Spanish." Hanso followed.

"Then, how about the Pacific Ocean?" Brit asked him.

"Our people speak Polynesian languages from when I came from." Johanna piped up. "Back in Kilauea City, I would speak Hawaiian but mostly I speak Samoan."

"Wow, that is complicated." Scaramouche said.

"It's okay, we speak English to chat with each other." Regina said. "We wanna know about you as well."

As the pirates started chatting with the mermaids and the mermen, Galileo and Scaramouche noticed the old man was seen sitting with the other mermen. He started singing with them as the musicians played a song to accompany them.

Sometimes I get to thinking  
I was back in the old days, long ago  
When we were kids, when we were young  
Things seemed so perfect then - you know?

The days were endless  
We were crazy, we were young  
The sun was always shining  
We just lived for fun  
Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know  
The rest of my life's been just a show

Those were the days of our lives  
The bad things in life were so few  
Those days are all gone now but one thing remains  
When I look and I find no change

You can't turn back the clock, you can't turn back the tide  
Ain't that a shame?  
I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride  
When life was just a game  
No use in sitting and thinkin' on what you did  
You can lay back and enjoy it through the kids  
Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know  
Better sit back and go with the flow

These are the days of our lives  
They've flown in the swiftness of time  
These days are all gone now but one thing remains  
When I look and I find  
Hope still survives  
Oh yeah!

The merfolk applauded them for their performance. Galileo and Scaramouche looked from afar and noticed the old man but then, king Freddie tapped his spoon on a sea crystal goblet. This caught everybody's attention to the raised platform with a transluscent curtain covering him and the kings' side from the guests.

"May I have your attention please!" He announced. "In honor of our guests, I would like to ask lady Helena to entertain us with a dance."

Helena swam to the center and starts to do an Indian classical dance called the mohiniyattam while the musicians play. The merfolk and the pirates were entranced by the mermaid's performance but Galileo noticed Jeran's expression on his face as he is looking at her. He is dressed like an Indian prince and he is sitting with the generals and the teenage mermen as he watched Helena dance. After Helena had finished, she took a bow and the crowd applauded for her performance.

"Wow, that is an enchanting dance you did." Scaramouche complimented.

"Yeah, I've been practicing that dance a lot if I have no other activities to do." Helena said.

"By tomorrow, you will meet my father." The blue rosetail betta merman said as he swam up to him.

"Whoa, who's this merman?" Galileo exclaimed when the merman shot him a look.

"Oh, this is my fiancé, Prince Jeran Bulsara." Helena introduced. "He's the heir to the Indian Ocean and the king's adoptive son."

"Yeah, one of the heirs of the five oceans." Jeran added. "There was Prince James or Jimmy, as I call him, who will be the next king of the Atlantic Ocean, Prince Robert, he will be the successor to uncle Deaky and there's Felix, the crown prince of the Arctic but Rufus will rule the Southern Oceans."

"Wow, a mermaid like you would be very lucky to marry a future king." Scaramouche said.

"Yeah, but luxury isn't enough for a future bride of a future king." Helena continued. "I had a lot of duties to attend from charity visits, helping out at the Varuna's School for Wayward children and many more."

"Oh! So that is what the royalty usually do." Galileo realized what Helena meant.

"Koee aparaadh nahin, my human friend." The prince replied. "The life of a member of the royal family is really hard."

The feast continued until it is over. After they all went to their rooms to sleep, it was peaceful for many hours until Helena screamed again over something that waked everybody up. It was right before the sun rises, and Galileo and Scaramouche swam up to the old man, who is looking at the surface in the terrace.

"Wait, who are you?" Scaramouche asked him.

"I was a librarian, astral babe." The old man answered as he swam up to the two. "In the place where they keep the secret histories. I got a little too interested in the stuff I was reading."

"Did they process you?" She asked him.

"They tried to, but I guess I knew too much." He replied. "They couldn't zap it all. I may be pretty screwed up, but I'm still the most together guy here at the Seven Seas. That's why I'm the prisoner of the king of the pacific ocean."

"So you remember something of what you read? Of the secret histories?" She asked him again.

"I remember one story. A legend so strong and powerful they could not wipe it from my brain. Would you like to hear it?" The old man answered.

"Nah, I thought we'd just have a drink and bugger off. Of course we want to hear it, you hairy old git!" Scaramouche teased him.

"Whoa! That is one gutsy chick, man! I bet she takes some handling!" He said.

"Well actually, she's not my chick." Galileo reasoned.

"Lucky you, I reckon." He nodded.

"Perhaps you could tell us your story, Mr - er…" Galileo said before Pop said his name.

"Pop. They call me Pop." The old man introduced himself.

"We'd love to hear it." The boy cheered.

"Well." Pop said before he narrates his story and brought the two to his room. "It seems that long ago, in the first decade of the twenty-first century, there were those who foresaw the nightmare that was to come. This was at the very beginning of music homogenisation. A time of boy bands. And girl bands. And boy and girl bands. And girl bands with a couple of boys in them that looked like girls. And boys who had left their boy bands to become just boys. And girls who were still in their girl bands but were nonetheless doing stuff as solo girls, sometimes in duets with solo boys. And also -"

"All right, get on with it!" Scaramouche groaned.

"They called themselves bands, but they weren't bands." Pop continued. "They were just pretty pretty dancers with multi-track voices."

"It's been that way ever since." Galileo rolled his eyes.

"Exactly! A three hundred year bum vibe! But you see, some people saw what was coming. Take a look at this. It's a scroll of what I think they call 'a cassette'." Pop said as he took out a cassette tape. "I stole this on the day I was captured, and through ten long years in a laser cell I've kept it hidden. Don't ask me where. It's only a fragment, but it's all that's left to us of a much longer, and seriously heavy message that was laid down for us in antiquity."

He puts it in a stereo and plays it.

Is this the real life  
Is this just fantasy  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up the skies, and see -

The recording ends and the three looked at them with wonder.

"That's all there is." Pop said. "Those four young men, singing to us from three centuries ago, were members of a rock freedom fighter collective known as 'Queen'. Even then, those young soul visionaries knew that real life was fast becoming someone else's fantasy."

"A fantasy - created by the computers of the global economy!" Galileo remembered.

"Exactly!" Pop narrated. "They foresaw a time when the kids would be caught in a landslide of computer generated marketing, and there would be no escape from that reality. All Queen wanted was for us all to…

"So that's what it meant. Blimey. Sounded like a pretentious load of old bollocks to me." Scaramouche rolled her eyes.

"No way, crazy lady! These are the words of truth! If only we knew the rest of the text." Pop reprimanded her.

"I think I may know some of it! Tell me, old wise one. What does 'Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go, no, no, no, no, no, mamma mia, mammia mia, mamma mia, let me go, Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me' mean?" Galileo asked him.

"Actually, I think that bit probably was a pretentious load of old bollocks." Pop continued. "But, having issued their warning - and incidentally spent nine weeks at number one with it, despite what were quite frankly some rather dodgy stage outfits - Queen decided to fight back."

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and they saw Cliff Richards swimming through the hallway with a black eye.

"You all right there, Cliff?" He asked the pirate.

Cliff was covering his black eye with a sea slug and gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about Cliff Richards, he's indestructible." Pop said before turning to the two. "In order to protect the future of rock'n'roll, Queen decided to bury their finest instruments against those who are trying to destroy music."

"Wait. You mean real instruments still exist - somewhere waiting to be found?" Galileo asked him.

"Yes. And they remain hidden." The old man replied. "Queen wove deep and terrible spells to protect the precious weapons of freedom, from abuse by those not worthy of playing them. They entrusted an agent of Interpol and an adventurer, Daria to protect them and so, she did her duty, even after she destroyed Globalsoft's first ship."

"I know that story, I would dream of it too." Galileo added. "It's a story of Daria the Daring, the sailor and adventurer who sailed around the world."

"Yes, and you know what is her final act?" The old man asked him.

"She destroyed the Black Queen by letting a bomb explode it?" He guessed. "The legend also said that the bomb exploded the Black Queen but also her boat, never to be seen again."

"Correct." Pop smiled.

"But what about Daria?" Scaramouche asked.

"According to the legend, Daria couldn't get out of the way in time but the instruments with her are safely buried within the ocean. Nobody knows for sure what happened to Daria but some believed that Daria was turned into a mermaid and live forever in the spot of the ocean where the instruments were buried. Some believe she swims in there unto this day." He said. "I used to believe that her spirit was guarding it until I met her once."

"You did?" Galileo was shocked.

"If you met her, what does she look like now?" Scaramouche asked sarcastically.

"She looked like as she was during her final act of heroism, only with a tail of a fish." Pop replied.

"So she's still alive!" Galileo said. "I knew it, the mermaid theory is correct."

"Yeah, he just met her." Scaramouche blurted out.

"Even at the beginning of the dark age of piracy, Queen knew that when the time was right, a hero would be found and the instruments would reappear." The old man continued. "Perhaps you are that man, man."

"But what happened to Queen?" He asked again.

"The first of their number died young. Too wild, too beautiful for this world." Pop continued. "The other three rocked on into the next century, but during Globalsoft's terror in the seas, all three disappeared. It is said that the hairiest of the gang - a man named Bri-Anne - was granted a final wish before execution. He asked to be able to play one last guitar solo, and was therefore able to postpone his death by three and a half days. After that, he vanished. Where are the instruments, Galileo Figaro?"

"Me? How would I know, 'man'?" Galileo cried out. "A couple of weeks ago I was virtually a Virtual Highschool dropout. Why would the rock gods tell me the answer?"

"I think it's time it will be revealed." A voice boomed, its Rania. "M'lady has a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" The two were shocked.

"That means..." Pop said.

"The king wants to see all of you." She answered.


	11. The Spirit of Rock n' Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climax is here! Set your sails for this chapter because all is finally revealed.
> 
> P.S. One of King Freddie's dialogues is in Hindi. Ask me what it means, it's ok.

The next day, the whole throne room was full of activity. The members of the court sat on their clamshell chairs, with the others standing beside them. Rami, Prince Jeran and Princess Melina stood on their usual standing spots with the former king, Bomi, the queen mother, Jer and princess Kashmira with her husband and her son, Prince Jamal. The rest of the citizens, along with the delegates stood behind the clamshell chairs. Asha stood beside Helena as she sat on her clamshell chair while a mermaid in a sari with reddish hair, eyeglasses, orichalcum, pearl, and sea glass jewelry stood beside a merman, who is sitting on the clamshell chair. The royal guards from all the oceans swam up and blew on their conch shells, horns and trumpets as the sea kings swam to their thrones. King Freddie is usually sitting on his oricalchum clamshell throne at the center of the raised platform, King Brian sat on a silver clamshell, King Roger had to sit on a brass clamshell and King John patted on the seat of his bronze clamshell before sitting on it. Queen Anita sat on another clamshell beside King Brian, Queen Sarina swam up to another clamshell beside King Roger and Queen Veronica is calmly seating on a seat beside the bronze clamshell. The officials from their respective oceans joined the members of the royal court too. Just then, Galileo and Scaramouche with Pop and the Bohemian Pirates arrived into the throne room to meet the monarchs of the Seven Seas of Rhye. This caused a shock to Galileo and Scaramouche's faces when they finally see face to face with the kings. 

"The hairy one is back." Galileo exclaimed. "And this time, he's the king of the Atlantic Ocean!" 

"How dare you say that in front of his majesty, you human monger?!" A gray seal merman with braids cried out as he is about to pull out an Aqualite sword from his sheath. "You will...." 

But King Brian silenced him. 

"General Gwilym!" The Atlantic king called out. "I know you are trying to defend me but we will handle this." 

The seal merman, named Gwilym withdrew his sword and backed off. Then, King Freddie starts to speak. 

"So, you're the human who hears strange words in his head." The king said. 

"Yes, your majesty." Galileo replied politely. "I didn't know about it from anything but I can hear it in my head." 

"What a coincidence." Queen Veronica was shocked. 

"Yes, my dear." King John said. "We must test him." 

"But we have proof, your majesty." Brit piped up and swam before him. "Take a look." 

Just like before, Brit stood in front of Galileo and started singing the first verse. 

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Then, he points at Galileo, who sang back. 

Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away

This shocked the whole assembly. All the merfolk and the sea creatures were amazed by this. Even King Freddie's parents and relatives were shocked. 

"So this is connected to lady Helena's visions." King Brian said. 

"As always." King John Deacon replied. 

"So, the boy has our sacred texts." King Freddie replied. 

"Yours?" The boy asked them. 

"Yes, we do." King Roger answered. 

"So, you're the original owners?" Pop asked them. 

"Yes," princess Melina answered. "Music has played a key role to our lives as merfolk." 

"For many years, our ancestors wrote the texts and we, the merfolk would sing it all the time." King Freddie narrated. "We would sing to bring love, peace and harmony to the world. Because of them, music becomes a part of our undersea culture, but our mortal enemies, the sirens abuse this by luring sailors to their doom and to eat them. It not only caused doom to the surface dwellers like you, it caused disasters to us." 

"Our homes and school, along with our medical wards and trading ports destroyed by shipwrecks." Princess Melina piped up. "As a result, the entire oceans and seas band together to fight them. We eventually counteract their hypnotic singing to destroy them, with the use of musical instruments." 

"Musical instruments?" Scaramouche asked them. 

"Yes, we studied you in order to adapt with the changes of your lives." Helena said. "What matters is that the sirens are weak against the sounds of musical instruments. Our ancestors fought back through the power of music by using the instruments and many sirens were forced to hiding." 

"Like....." Galileo said. 

"Paul Prenter." King Roger said. 

This caused a shock among the merfolk and the Bohemian pirates, because they know that this siren always cause trouble to both humans and merfolk alike. 

"For years, we would study you and keep the sacred texts until the time is right, when the surface dwellers become like us, using music and rock n'roll to spread love." Prince Jeran added.

"When our human counterparts rise to fame, they have it when they came to the outside world." King Brian spoke. "They existed before our fathers ascended the thrones, they were young back then." 

"Your fathers witnessed it as children?" Scaramouche asked them. 

"Yes, Scaramouche." King Freddie responded. "When they looked at them, they had a vision together that they will become us, the sea kings in the future, only the siren of their group died when my father was a teenager." 

"We had vague memories of them." King John added. "I think I remember that I was the one who is quiet and outspoken." 

"You remember them?" Galileo asked again. 

"Yes, we do, kid." King Roger said. 

"Your majesties," Helena stood up. "I think my nightmare today is the last piece of this prophecy that I dreamt." 

"You mean, you can foresee the future?" Meat asked her. 

"Yes, it eventually gained the royal family's trust." She answered. "That's why I had everything, I mean every mermaid or merman is born with unique abilities and magic powers. I finally realize what this future means now." 

"Okay, let us hear about this." King Freddie said. 

"I realize that the reason Galileo and Scaramouche are in my dreams because, they will bring the downfall of Mall Island." The mermaid blurted out. 

The revelation of her foresight had caused shocks, murmurs and surprised looks to everybody. Even Galileo and Scaramouche were shocked. 

"You mean...." Galileo stammered. 

"Yes." Helena nodded. "I foresee the death of Mall Island through a sea mount rising from the ocean." 

"What does it mean?" Scaramouche asked her. 

"It's nothing but an island formed from the landfill in the ocean." She answered. 

"We scouted the island and my General, Joe here informed me that Mall Island was created after various discarded items floated in the ocean and stuck to one another to conglomerate into one large landmass in the Pacific, held together by a sticky gloop of oil and tar from a million of untold disasters." King John ended it. 

"What a coincidence." Brit added. 

"Then what about, a premonition." She said. 

"Okay, what is it." Scaramouche asked her. 

"I was trying to figure out this prophecy through meditation and a horrible image keeps looming in my visions." She said. 

Helena emitted orbs of colorful light from her fingers and she started drawing a glowing line from her forefinger. The sparks of light made glowing lines all over the place as she kept on making them. The lines linked together, making an image of ships destroying the Globalsoft's ship. Another image shows a plump pirate that goes with it. 

"I know what that means." Pop said. "It's also Killer Queen's downfall." 

"And the whole world will band again to destroy them." Captain Adam added. "It's going to be a battle for the soul of the world. We must set forth and fight!" 

"But who is that pirate?" Galileo asked, pointing to the image of a pirate. 

"We don't know but we must prepare for battle!" King Freddie said. "Let us prepare to fight for freedom!" 

As the merpeople were preparing for battle, from placing and fitting armor to sharpening their Aqualite weapons, Captain Adam and all the Bohemian pirates, along with Pop, Scaramouche and Galileo are preparing for battle in the Lap of the Gods too, augmenting their weapons with Aqualite. In a moment, Scaramouche noticed something in the screen as she waited for her sword to be augmented with Aqualite. 

"What's going on?" Scaramouche asked them. 

"Don't freak out, sweet lady, they're just draining some parts of the lake in a European country." Pop said "They steal the other countries' water all the time now and this caused anger from all of the nations. It's almost down to its original level."

"Hey - hey, look! What's that, emerging from the water? A man!" Galileo cried as he looked at the screen. 

"A statue." Scaramouche blurted out. 

"A hero - made of bronze and rock." Galileo said, before turning to Pop. "Who is it? Who does it represent?"

"I know this man!" Pop said "I saw many images in the secret histories! He is one of the freedom fighters of Queen, the first to die! The greatest, brightest star of his time!"

"Star….bright star!" Scaramouche's said. "Gazza! Your dream! A bright star, that will show the way! It's not a star in the sky at all - it's a rock star!"

"Freaky." Meat said as she and the other Bohemian pirates rushed to see for themselves. 

"But what's it showing us?" Big Macca asked. 

"The way! It must be! The way to the place of living rock. Living rock isn't granite at all - it's music." Scaramouche's shouted. 

"But Queen buried the instruments there." Galileo said. "How can they be buried in music?" 

"No, man, the place of living rock." Pop said. "Live rock n'roll music! It's pointing towards it, dude! The star is facing west, into the Pacific Ocean! Well, west and a little bit of south, actually. The place where the merpeople came together to play together and be together!" 

"The place where the champions played!" Big Macca said. 

"The place of champions! The place where Daria lived up to this day!" Pop said. 

"We must go, quickly!" Scaramouche said. "Well, now the stars shown us the way, it can guide the police there too. There's no time to lose."

"I'll come with you, I can show you how to get there." Pop said. "I'll point it to the king first." 

"But we need transport. I mean, we need something." Galileo said. 

"Bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle!" The Bohemians chorused as they turn up a jet ski. 

"Bugger that!" Scaramouche said with disgust. "We're going to save rock'n'roll, we can't turn up on a bike!"

"Very eco." Pop smiled 

"But it's not very cool." She nodded in disagreement. 

"You're right, crazy lady." He agreed. 

The three swam out of the ship, via a latch and then, a war chariot in a shape of a nautilus shell, pulled by seahorses arrived. Helena, who is now wearing a Persian inspired oricalchum and Aqualite armor is driving it, along with Prince Jeran and her friends, in armor, who are at the back of the chariot. Octavius the octopus is behind them. 

"Need a lift?" Tormund asked. 

"A dolphin sent a word to King Deaky about this and I have a feeling, you found out where the place of living rock is." Helena said. 

"Now, we're ready to beat the hell out of the GaGa pirates!" Prince Jeran added. 

"And you need some punch to go with it!" Baelia Thorne smiled. 

"Rock's transport of choice. Not as fast, clean or efficient as a Japanese bike, but it sounds humungous." Pop said as he hopped on the chariot. "Get on behind me, baby."

Scaramouche swam into the war chariot and got behind Pop. 

"Nice." He said. "It's been years since I've felt the soft warm thighs of a rebel chick wrapped round my skinny white arse."

"Forget it. I'll go in front." Scaramouche scoffed off as she swam to a seat beside Helena. 

"All right, but don't blame me if I push the bone." Pop said. 

"Please!" Brynn said with irritation. "Language!" 

"I think I'm going to puke! Gazza, you get on behind me. And don't get any fresh ideas." Scaramouche said. 

"It is time." Prince Jeran shouted. 

"Time to avenge the mighty Queen." Roberta screamed. 

"Time to avenge them all!" Galileo blurted. 

"The word rhymes with 'banker'." Scaramouche yelled. 

"Get on your bikes and ride!" Pop ended it with a loud voice as the chariot started to drive through the currents. 

The pirate ship rose above the sea while Galileo, Pop and Scaramouche rode on the chariot, driven by Helena as she and Asha drove the chariot alongside the armies, who are all driving war chariots, in the shape of nautilus and conch seashells or riding orcas, narwhals, dolphins, porpoises, sharks and hippocampi. King Freddie, now wearing battle armor, made out of oricalchum and Aqualite, is in his war chariot, pulled by seahorses and driven by a squire. Prince Jeran, Brynn and General Rami, now in their armor are also in separate war chariots, driving alongside the chariots of the other princes and the armored Bennie and Brianna, who are driving their own. 

"Rock'n'roll!" Galileo hollered. 

"Find me a bat! I want to bite its head off!" Pop screamed. 

"Tally-HO!" Hanso cried.

Headlong down the highway and you're rushing  
Headlong out of control  
And you think you're so strong  
But there ain't no stopping and you can't stop rockin'  
And there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can  
Nothin' you can do about it

Finally, Captain Adam and the pirates in the Lap of the Gods arrived to Mall Island with the other warships. He explained to the navy from all the countries his plan and then, right on time, the ships are ready, alongside their secret allies: the forces of the ocean. Meanwhile, Galileo, Scaramouche, Pop, Helena, Princess Melina, Prince Jeran and the other merfolk arrived in a shipwreck of the Black Queen and a yacht. There, a black haired mermaid with teal skin, bluish green rosetail betta tail and brown eyes swam up to them. She is wearing a white top with blue clamshells pinned at the straps and a green skirt. Instead of being very old, she looks young and fresh as newly formed coral. They didn't notice Judy the hybrid trying to sing from the surface and some ships are about to sink, but the octopus and the crocodile, who came in time protected the bohemian pirates and the navy ships. 

"Grandma Daria!" Helena cried as she swam to her. 

"It's been long since I saw you, Helena." The mermaid said. 

"Why did you leave when mom married dad?" She asked her. 

"I must guard this place." She answered. "I promised this to the remaining members of Queen before they return here in the sea, I have to do this, it's my vow."

"Look at you, ms. Daria." Scaramouche said. "You don't look old." 

"Child, all merfolk never grow old." Daria said. "But we tend to live more that three hundred years and in fact, I'm already in my three thousand years." 

As both grandmother and granddaughter reunite, Galileo swam around the place and nodded his head in shame. A battle was happening from the surface. Both the nations' nautical armies and the Bohemian Pirates, along with the merfolk armies, a crocodile and an octopus, now lead by the generals are fighting against Globalsoft. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Galileo said. 

"Bummer." Pop whispered. 

"There aren't any instruments here! There isn't even any rock." Galileo cried. 

"Just corals and a sea mount." Prince Jeran said. 

"This is the place where all of our ancestors played music for the first time." Princess Melina said as she looked at the carcasses of sirens and some shells rooted deep in the sea bed. "The place where the battle beween us and the sirens happened." 

"This place must have been hidden centuries ago, under the sea." Tormund said. 

"It's no place of champions any more, if it ever was. I've failed, Scaramouche." Galileo wailed. "I'll never find where the holy axe was hidden. I'll never play the lost riffs. My dreams - they never came true."

"Don't blame yourself, Gazza. It's not your fault." Scaramouche tried to console him. 

"Thanks, Scaramouche." He thanked her. 

"I mean it's not your fault you're a spineless, gutless, whinging little crybaby!" She added. 

"Excuse me?" He asked. 

"I know why you can't find the guitar, mate! What was it Pop said?" Scaramouche said. "Queen wove deep and terrible spells to protect the instruments from those not worthy of playing them!"

"It's true, they did before I left the surface forever." Daria said. "After the explosion that destroyed Black Queen, I was thrown into the sea with them, where King Deacon's army found me and turned me into a mermaid through a potion they made while the instruments are hidden in the corals forever." 

"That's when you got married and had dad." Helena added. 

"I remember the last words that the remaining members of Queen said to me." Daria said. "If I fall into the ocean, the merfolk will weave the spells to protect the instruments is to keep the unworthy from playing them." 

"You mean me?" Galileo asked her. 

"Ouch." Pop whispered. 

"No, only the ocean's chosen champions can play them." Brynn said. 

"It was a part of the old prophecy that there will come a time that the oceans' champions from the surface will do it." Roberta followed. 

"What do you think the mighty Queen died for? What? So you could act like a pathetic little coward? You wanted to be a rock star? They wouldn't let you in a boy band!" Scaramouche reprimanded him. 

"Hey! Babe! I'm getting a little sick of this self-righteous thing of yours, all right? We tried, we failed. The instruments aren't here. Get over it!" Galileo cried. 

"Then we'll just have to make music without them!" Daria said. 

"What? A capella?" Princess Melina said. 

"Yes!" She replied. 

"Grandma, you're a genius." Helena cried. 

"I am?" The mermaid asked. 

"Yes, grandma." Helena said. "I remember the riddle you told me as a child: it makes a sound but you cannot touch it." 

"No!" Pop nodded in disagreement. 

"If necessary!" Scaramouche said. 

"No! It is never necessary!" Pop disagreed. 

"Isn't that what it was all about? In the beginning?" Scaramouche said. 

"It was kids, doing it for themselves!" Brynn added. "They were playing in the streets, in the garages!"

"Yes, it was, it was!" Pop smiled. 

"I remember it now." Daria said. 

"Yes, it was years ago." King Brian agreed.

"Your human ancestors would chant and sing here to worship their deities." King John Deacon added. 

"So come on, Gazza! Where's the bloke I used to love? Where's the bloke with the lead in his pencil? Where is Shagileo Gigolo?" Scaramouche asked. 

"Right here, babe!" Galileo shouted. 

"Then prove it! Are we gonna rock, or what?" Helena asked. 

"Yes! Yes we are!" Galileo answered. 

"So we don't need any second-hand instruments to make music with." Princess Melina said. 

"We can make music on our own." Prince Jeran added. 

"Yeah." Helena agreed. 

"We can clap." Baelia Thorne smiled. 

"We can thump our tails." Tormund added. 

"We can snap our fingers." Roberta joined in. 

"You can stamp your feet." Brynn grinned. 

"The music of a human being, and not of a machine!" Asha ended it. 

"Right on!" The merteens chorused. 

"But not without you, Scaramouche." Galileo said. "Don't you remember what Britney Spears said before he was thrown overboard? Making music is about love. You do it for your baby. And I can only do it for you. I love you with all my heart. Please come back to me. Because if you don't, I don't know if I can do this thing. And the kids'll forever be in chains!"

"Oh, god. Talk about emotional blackmail…" Scaramouche said before kissing him. 

The mermaids and mermen smiled as they watch the scene.

"Ooh, I've gone all tingly." Pop said as he rubbed his head. 

"So - let's rock!" Helena cheered. 

"Yeah!" Galileo said. "I don't know how to start."

"Well, come on child, you're a boy…." King Freddie said. 

"Make a big noise!" Princess Melina followed. 

"Playing in the street…" Prince Jeran added. 

"…gonna be a big man some day!" Helena said. 

"That song used to be ours, then it was used by our kings' past lives before they were born as they are now." Tormund added. 

"When they were born, those sacred texts return to us now." Roberta said. 

"Wait - that's it." Galileo realized this. 

"I remember that song." King Brian said. "It reminded me of my past life, just keep singing, kid." 

Then, Galileo started singing as the merfolk started clapping, thumping their tails and Scaramouche and Pop started clapping and stamping to the beat. Judy heard the beat and she writhed in pain, covering her ears but she kept on singing. 

Buddy…  
Buddy, you're a boy  
Make a big noise  
Playing in the street  
Gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place

"What a curiously exhilarating collection of words!" Pop said. 

"Our sacred texts are now in the right voices." King Freddie exclaimed. 

Just then, the whole surface started to follow the beat while the others continued to fight. The sea creatures nearby joined in the beat by stumping their tails, popping their tentacles and clapping their fins and flippers. 

"Scaramouche - can you hear it? The beat! It's returning!" Galileo said. 

Then, he started singing. 

Buddy, you're a boy  
Make a big noise  
Playing in the street  
Gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place  
Singing  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Suddenly, a lava explosion came out, smashing a rock that revealed an electric guitar. Meat and Brit heard the noise and jumped into the sea, only to find out that they missed some parts of it. Judy was catapulted into the air from her place and splashed into the sea mount's lava, where she was disintegrated. Helena's prediction of the siren hybrid's future has come true. 

"What's happening?" Scaramouche asked. 

"Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening!" Pop cried. 

"An instrument! A real musical instrument!" Galileo cried. 

"So they do exist, after all!" Scaramouche said. 

"Did we miss anything?" Meat asked. 

"No, you're just in time." Helena answered. 

"Now I remember this thing." King Brian cried as he took the guitar and gave it to Galileo. "It was my past life's prized possession and now, it will be given to my ocean's chosen champion." 

"The dream machine! The greatest weapon on freedom known to mankind! An electric guitar! Seize it, Shagileo Gigolo! For none but the just shall play the hairy one's mighty axe! None but the kids!" Pop cried. 

"None but the ocean's chosen champions." Brynn added. 

"Wow. You're my guitar hero." Scaramouche said. 

"Yes I am, baby." Galileo said. "And now - let's rock!"

Galileo tried to play it but it was bad that the merfolk and the sea creatures covered their ears from it. 

"Ooh, no, the rebirth of modern jazz." Pop said. 

"Give me that." Scaramouche said as she took the guitar. 

When she played it, it was very good and all the merfolk cheered. 

"I can't believe it!" Daria cried. "You're King Brian's chosen one." 

"So - I'll play, you sing." Scaramouche said. 

"And I'll be a groupie! Would anyone like to see my tits?" Pop asked the others. 

"Please, there are many fishes in the sea." Daria rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up, Pop!" Scaramouche shouted. 

"Message received and understood. But first -" Pop said as he took out a cellphone. 

"What're you doing, Pop?" Galileo asked. 

"What do you think? I'm hacking into the Globalsoft mainframe, and emailing the power of rock to ever GaGa kid in the island! Soon they'll all be bohemians!" Pop grinned. 

"But Pop, Killer Queen will get your message too!" Daria warned him. 

"Oh, no, man! She just did! She wants to schedule a meeting….we're all going to be downsized!" Pop said. 

"No, they would be distracted by the war ongoing from the surface." Helena said. "Now, you have a band to call as....."

"Shagileo Gigolo's band!" Scaramouche shouted. 

"You hear that? I have a band! Come on!" Galileo cried. "Band, unleash the mighty riffs, and tie that mother down!

Scaramouche starts playing a guitar solo and the sea mount underneath but far from them started erupting behind them. As the sea mount erupted, it destroyed Mall Island to pieces and the inhabitants escaped by jumping into the water, only for the navy ships and the other Bohemian pirates to rescue them while the merfolk armies, Octavius, Sniper and the other ships destroyed Globalsoft that the entire crew abandoned ship and swam into the sea with the inhabitants of Mall Island. As the lava explode under the sea, more instruments emerged among the corals. 

"The blonde one's drum! The stony face one's bass! The main man' Mike!" Pop cried as he looked at the musical instruments.

"May we be found worthy! Yeah!" Galileo said. 

"Now we all remember our past lives now, we used to be them." King Freddie said as he took the mike staff and gives it to Galileo but not before he uses it like a saber to knight the boy with. "Galileo Figaro, mahaasaagaron se shakti ke maadhyam se mere maadhyam se, main tumhen apane chaimpiyan dab."

"Me, your champion?" Galileo asked after being knighted by the king. "I don't understand what that language is but I'd be honored." 

"It used to be ours but now, we beseech them to you." King John Deacon said as he took the bass and give it to Meat. 

"You, Scaramouche and these two, Meat Loaf and Britney Spears, are our champions that was foretold to our kingdoms years ago." King Roger said as he gave Brit the drumsticks. 

"I have always want to try and play an instrument." Brit said. 

"So that is why." Galileo realized. "We are the oceans' champions that you all been waiting for."

"I'm a groupie and a roadie!" Pop said. "That means I'll have to have sex with myself. So, no change there then!"

"Shut up Pop." Scaramouche screamed. 

"We can play along, we've been practicing too." Helena said as she unveiled something on her war chariot, revealing musical instruments of their own, only it was made from giant shells, starfishes and many more. 

"You brought my guitar!" Prince Jeran cried. 

"My drumset, they're here." Tormund squealed in delight.

"My keyboards are here too." Roberta shouted with joy. 

"Thanks for bringing my bass too." Brynn thanked. 

"What are we waiting for." Helena said as she took a starfish guitar and handed it to Hanso before she took her tambourine and microphone stand. 

"Let's rock n roll!" Galileo shouted. 

While on the surface, the fight is over. The navies and the Bohemian pirates won and Captain Adam and the other Bohemians fished everybody out of the sea. Killer Queen, now drenched in seawater and saved from her sinking ship, started to remember everything. 

"I think I remember now." She murmured. 

"You remember something, did you?" The captain asked her. 

"Yes, I was under the control of another pirate." She replied. 

"Somebody controlled you?" Cherie asked her. 

"Yes, after I was cheated by my ex and lost a pop idol contest, someone lured me to him and brainwashed me." She cried. "When I was in his control, I forgot who I am, I forgot my life, I forgot my name, I am actually Sida." 

"Okay, Sida, who is it?" Cherie asked her. "Who controlled you?" 

"Captain Ray Foster." She confessed. "He controlled me and the others." 

The others confessed everything and it was revealed that they were all controlled by a pirate who was ultimately the mastermind of the chaos. Then, they noticed a pirate arose from the surface of the sea after Globalsoft sank to the bottom of the ocean. He was the pirate in Helena's vision. 

"No! This isn't supposed to happen!" The pirate cried! "I almost had the world under my control!" 

"Now we all know the truth." Charlie said. 

"I guess he didn't know what is going on from underneath the ocean." Captain Adam snickered. 

The authorities came to the Lap of the Gods to talk with the formerly controlled inhabitants of Mall Island and they confessed. Then, the pirate, named Ray Foster was fished out of the water and taken to custody by the authorities as everybody was recovering from the shock of the sea mount that destroyed Mall Island. Suddenly, a giant clamshell rose from the waves and as it opened, it revealed Galileo, now with his mic stand, Scaramouche with the guitar, Meat with the bass guitar and Brit on the drums. Helena has her microphone and its bottomless stand, Jeran, Hanso and Brynn have their guitars, Tormund is sitting behind her drums and Roberta on the keyboard. The kings, Pop, Daria, Baelia Thorne and Asha are on the chariots, watching the spectacle. Rami, Gwil, Joe, Ben, Brianna and Bennie, along with Regina, Johanna, Josephine and the other merfolk, who arrived on time are happy to see this momentuous occassion. Then, Galileo and Helena started singing and soon after, all of the seas started following them. 

Buddy, you're a boy  
Make a big noise  
Playing in the street  
Gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Kicking your can all over the place

We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man, hard man  
Shouting in the street  
Gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face  
You big disgrace  
Waving your banner all over the place

We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're an old man, poor man  
Pleading with your eyes  
Gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Then, they started singing again. This time, something magical started to emit from all of them. 

I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through

And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world

We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world


	12. Welcome to Queen Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's finished! 
> 
> I added a non-queen song as an extra.

Finally, the magic that they emitted caused the sea mount to erupt endlessly. The lava from the sea mount begin to flow endlessly but as it flow faster, it grew bigger and bigger and bigger until it formed a huge island in a shape of a star. This caused a huge awes and shocks of wonder at the sight of the new island, with a volcano erupting vigorously until it stopped. Then, the magic around the island made new vegetation sprouted, covering new mountains, valleys and other places of it with plants and animals till it is complete. The Lap of the Gods and the war chariots parked on the newly formed beach and were awed in wonder of the new island. The navy thanked Captain Adam and the Bohemian pirates for their help before leaving. The humongous clamshell, holding the two bands washed up into the beach and they got off. Helena, Prince Jeran, Roberta and Tormund slithered their tails on the sand while Baelia, Hanso and Brynn walked with their tentacles. 

"Okay, that is freaky." Scaramouche said as she saw Helena slither her tail. 

"This is how we travel on dry land." King Freddie said as his tail slithered on the sand when he came up to dry land. 

"The minor species lack our ability to slither on dry land." Daria laughed as she slithered her tail to catch up with her granddaughter. 

"Wow, this is a beautiful island." Meat exclaimed. 

"Yeah, it's our new home." Galileo said. "What shall we call it?" 

"How about Bohemian Island." Big Macca suggested. 

"No, what if we call it Queen Island." Captain Adam blurted out. 

"That's it!" Everybody cheered.

It was a big party and everybody had a good time while Galileo and his band, along with Helena and her band played music. After the party, the merfolk of the Arctic, the southern oceans, the Atlantic oceans and the Indian Ocean are ready to go back to their respective kingdoms.

"So, you're gonna leave?" Galileo asked Helena before she and the other merfolk with their chariots and mounts from the Indian Ocean go back to their kingdom. 

"Yeah." She answered. 

"Please don't go." Scaramouche said. 

"Even thought we are oceans apart, we can still be together in our hearts." Helena said. "You still have Johanna, Joe and Josephine to talk to and you can visit Kilauea City anytime, it's only three swims away." 

In a moment, she gave them necklaces. Scaramouche's necklace has black pearls with a red seashell while Galileo's is a string with a shell riddled with holes. Galileo and Scaramouche's put on the necklaces and marveled at them. Meat, on the other hand, got a pearl necklace and Brit was given a conch horn. 

"Why did you give us these?" Scaramouche asked her. 

"It's a gift to remember me by." Helena said.

"So' it's a goodbye gift." Galileo wondered at the shell. 

"No, it's an until we meet again gift." Said Helena. 

"Okay, until we meet again." Galileo and Scaramouche called out. 

"Phir milenge!" Helena bid farewell back. 

Right in a moment, Helena joined the other Indian Ocean merfolk on a war chariot and left while the merfolk of the Pacific Ocean and the Bohemian pirates bid farewell to them. After they left, Galileo and Scaramouche stood at the beach, hand in hand as they watch the sunset. Everything has changed for them. 

One month later, everything is back to the way it is because for weeks, everybody from Mall Island had a lot of catching up to do, from learning new things, overcoming culture shock to adjusting with the outside world. Most of the people of the now-destroyed Mall Island, found homes in other countries but the others prefer to stay in Queen Island. Galileo and his new band, along with the merfolk and the Bohemian pirates are living their lives, protecting wildlife, scouting and settling in Queen Island, which is now becoming protected. Sida, formerly Killer Queen had recovered from her trauma by traveling all over the world and found true love with a tourist, who took her to be his wife and lived happily ever after. 

All of Queen island is hosting a beach party, Galileo and his band along with Helena and her band play music with the sea creatures while the Bohemian pirates, with their new recruits and all of the merfolk are partying, dancing and playing in the water. 

I hear the music playing  
It's swinging and it's swaying  
A little rhapsody  
Today we're so delighted  
Today we're all united  
Here on the land and sea

I think the sails are sailing  
Even the whales are wailing  
They're swimming fancy-free  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
Here on the land and sea

Life is up, pick up your beat  
Move your fins and move your feet  
Life is sweet, life is grand  
Though we rhumba with the bass brass brand  
Everybody now!

There's no more stormy weather  
Now we can sing together  
In perfect harmony  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
Here on the land and sea

Those on land sing... La di da do  
Those below sing... La di do do  
Life is sweet, as sweet can be  
On the land and on the sea  
Everybody!

La la la la la laa la  
La la la la la laa la  
La la la la lee dee  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
Here on the land and sea

La la la la la laa la  
La la la la la laa la  
La la la la lee dee  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
Here on the land and sea


End file.
